


Fun in the Sun

by DominionRod



Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Acrobatics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Casual Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Deepthroating, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Foot Fetish, Kissing, Large Cock, Lazy Sex, M/M, Massage, Muscle Worship, Neck Kissing, Pool Sex, Rimming, Sex Games, Shower Sex, This is a gigantic kinky smut fic of rarepairs, Wall Sex, but for now it includes such things as:, there's a lot of details in the first chapter about the rest of the work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominionRod/pseuds/DominionRod
Summary: This is literally non-stop non-interconnected kinky rarepair smut and I'm going to hell for it.





	1. Pre-Smut Extended Details

**Author's Note:**

> Do me a favor and if you like this fic, share it with your nasty friends. If you don't, just...ignore it? I mean, don't go posting it to tumblr with 'yikes' emojis. I'm just here writing porn, I ain't trying to hurt anyone.

"Fun in the Sun", a pun even Yang wouldn't dare make. Anyway, this work is basically where rarepair hell meets smut purgatory (not quite smut _hell_ though, we ain't here for that). For the sake of organization, some questions are below with their answers:

 **What the hell is with that kink list?**  

  * If you're here, odds are that A) you're unfortunate or B) **you happen to have searched a specific kink and may have gotten freaked out by that list up there**. I'm here to cool your jets--for the sake of keeping everyone completely informed before they get into reading something they don't want to, each chapter will be prefaced with a list of kinks and sex acts that happen in them so that no one gets unpleasantly surprised. Perhaps that's redundant with the tagging system in place, but I like to think people would appreciate it anyway.
  * This fic was originally much longer and that tag list up there much more disastrous. It originally consisted of the first half (this fic), a "midway chapter" that was raunchy beyond repair and included nasty things I don't even wanna go into here, and a second half that is also going to be published that's somewhere between this fic and the midway chapter in terms of kinkiness. The midway chapter is just called "SWFL" and the second half of the fic is called "Fun in the Sun 2". 
  * There are two kinks, on the other hand, that appear in pretty much every chapter, that being **kissing** and **rimming**. Why? Because I'm a slut and they make me happy. This is your forewarning that if you don't like heavy focus on tongues and the mouths and asses they go in, this fic is not for you in the slightest. Sorry!



**Age-gap relationships?**

  * First off, I want it known that I do not support age-gap relationships in real life and do not think them healthy or destined to work out in the long-run. Second, I do not want anyone thinking that 'age gap' in this instance means an adult having sex with a minor (which I will _never_ write no matter what). Sun is 18 both in this fic and in canon (in-story I believe it's been about a year since the events of Black and White) and can make the decision to bed who he wants with agency and consent. The relationships in this fic mostly keep this in mind--the Sun x older character pairings are treated as fuckbuddy-only relationships, without any desire for romance on either party's part, with perhaps one exception, that exception being a particular chapter with Tukson because Tukson deserves love and fuck you. There's also discussion of age-gap relationships, with one older character in a particular chapter fearing that he's getting too close and has too much power over Sun but it never going further. In general, age-gap romance is not treated as healthy or something to pursue. It's just a bunch of guys wanting to fuck Sun up the ass.
  * In a similar vein to the kink/sex act list provided before each chapter, each chapter will also be prefaced with a short description of the relationship between the characters so that, again, no one is unpleasantly surprised or in case anyone just wants to find their particular flavor of smut and that particular chapter doesn't happen to be it.



**Can I request chapters?**

  * No, but you can request other works with pairings and smut acts of your choice. This fic was already outlined before I wrote it with all the pairings I wanted to write and all of the things that would happen between them in it.




	2. SS "Some Free Time"

Kinks/Sex Acts:

  * Heavy making out: Sun and Sage french a lot.
  * Fingering: Fingers in asses.
  * Blowjobs: Dicks get sucked.
  * Deepthroating: Dicks go down throats. 
  * 69'ing: Dicks are sucked in tandem.
  * Lap sex: Exactly what it says, Sun in Sage's lap.
  * Rimming: Asses get licked.
  * Facesitting: Faces are sat on to achieve rimming.
  * Large dicks: Sage is hung as hell.



Relationship: Sun and Sage rarely get any time alone together, and take the opportunity the moment it's presented. 

* * *

* * *

 

Sun peered out the window of their dorm in Haven. The airship containing Neptune and Scarlet was flying out into the distance, late afternoon sun reflecting off of the hull. The two of them had volunteered to stop a piracy trade happening on the outskirts of the city, which was bound to take a few hours. He had waited to see the ship take off, just in case the two turned around before then and came back for something they forgot. Scarlet always managed to leave something behind. A large shadow is set against the window; it's Sage behind him, waiting for confirmation that the next few hours would be Neptune- and Scarlet-free. 

"They're gone."

As soon as the words left his mouth, a large hand grabbed and held Sun's arm in a fierce grip, and he was swung around and slammed into the wall next to the window. Dark, full lips meet his in a rough kiss, and Sun returns it enthusiastically. Sage wasted no time with chaste bullshit, almost immediately pressing his hot, wet tongue between Sun's lips, where it met his own and the two slid against one another, Sun sucking on his friend's tongue with a moan. Sage was clearly tired of waiting too. The two quickly mirror each other, Sun's head tilted one way and Sage's the other, one hand from each Huntsman resting on the other's hip and the other hand tangling in hair. Sage uses his grip on Sun's hair to twist him at the right angle, further exploring Sun's mouth eagerly. Sun tasted spice.

" _Mmmf_."

Sun tries twice to speak, but Sage won't have any of it, reconnecting their lips each time and alternating between sucking on Sun's lip and his tongue with the hand on his hip coming up to firmly grip his chin and keep him from putting his attention elsewhere. Sun doesn't mind, and he quickly forgets what he was going to say anyway as the lust between them overflows. It's nothing short of _hot_ how determined Sage was to have no distractions, how badly he wanted Sun.

Sun lifts his hands from where they need to be to take off his red gauntlets and black gloves, tossing them to the floor and hearing an odd sort of _cling_! sound. To his delight, he finds that Sage is already half-ready, torso bare of his jacket and all the belts and armor he usually wore, including the belt that usually held his pants tight. Sun shrugs off his own white jacket and immediately slides his hands over his bigger friend's body, opening his eyes despite the kiss. Sage was a _beautiful_ man, gorgeous dark skin covering rippling muscles and cords. He first feels that broad back, shoulder blades tensing under his calloused fingers, and then brings them around to feel the round muscles in Sage's shoulders and the thick, muscled neck and collarbone. Sage's arms are next, biceps as thick as Sun's thighs shining under the light of the lamp that hung from their dorm room ceiling. Those were especially nice when they were presently holding Sun in place and feeling him up. After that, he devotes his hands to feeling and perhaps squeezing his favorite part, Sage's pecs: broad, round, muscles tight enough to bounce a quarter off of, and slightly less flat than his own, covering his torso like armor. The last thing he feels is Sage's ass, every bit as muscular as the rest of him, and Sage responds by sliding his hand down Sun's back and squeezing his own, followed by a light _smack_! that results in a yelp from Sun, muffled by the mouth across his.

The kiss finally breaks, after a last attempt by Sage to get his tongue down Sun's throat, and Sage leans back, letting out a gasp. "You missed a spot." he says, voice low and rough. Another fierce grip obtains Sun's arm this time, leading it to Sage's groin. To no surprise, a dark glans was already poking out of the top of Sage's black jeans. Sun follows the implicit instructions and slips his hand inside them, hooking the boxer band he found there and reaching underneath to grasp at Sage's erection. While he begins working a shaft he can feel is enormous, Sage begins removing the rest of his clothing, bending against Sun to undo his belt loops, then unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. The situation has Sun pressed against Sage in such a manner as to have an eyeful of those wing tattoos covering Sage's pecs. An opportunity like that doesn't go to waste, and Sun leans in and slides his tongue across Sage's chest, tracing those detailed tattoos with the tip of his tongue and earning a moan from Sage over his shoulder. With his partner distracted, Sun slides out of his loosened jeans and shakes off his shoes himself. Between the tongue against those muscles and the palm rubbing up and down his dick, the green-haired man was shivering with pleasure. Sun tries to get his jeans off one-handed, but Sage comes out of his stupor just in time, straightening up and pushing Sun away.

He steps back a few paces, and Sun gets a show as Sage very deliberately takes off his jeans as slowly as possible, followed by his socks and shoes, and then his boxers, which were futilely struggling to contain him. The only way the view could've been made better was if there was a mirror behind Sage that Sun could watch him in, seeing what his ass looked like when he bent over to take his shoes off. When Sage straightens back up, he stands with his chest out and his legs slightly spread, proudly displaying not only the powerful muscles in every inch of his body, which now visibly included his thighs, but his dick, which was curved upward and a spectacle to witness. It was as thick as a soda can and almost twice as long. Rather than pink or pale, the head was if anything darker than the rest. Smooth, round balls hung underneath them. There was no pubic hair at all, which was a bit disappointing as Sun had simply hoped for the novelty of seeing what he termed in his head as 'Sage's grass patch' or 'front yard' (and which he'd never say out loud). This was the third time they'd had a few hours free like this and Sage hadn't shown up unshaven yet. 

After he's drank in the sight, his eyes return to Sage's face, whose expression was hungry and daring, lustful eyes practically screaming 'come get it'. Confirming, Sage spreads his hands slightly, palms out, opening himself for consumption.

Sun strides forward, coming into a crouch once he's close enough and the palm of Sage's hand meeting the back of his head. Sun descends on Sage's member, flattening his tongue to slide it over the head and underneath, a low groan coming from above him as he took in half of the length. His hands come up to grip Sage by the hips as he begins a steady, quick pace, drawing back and pressing forward, sucking like a whore without any shame. He's quite sure he catches " _suck me_ " half-mumbled. He turns upward when he next pulls back, lips coming off of Sage's glans with a _pop_!, and finds Sage with his head thrown back, chest rising and falling along with his shoulders in arousal. Sun resorts to licking the sensitive area just under the head in order to keep his eyes on his partner like this for as long as possible, but the hand on the back of his head takes action and pushes him back down. Sage's dick nearly hits the back of his throat, and it gives Sun an idea, his tail flicking excitedly. Sage wasn't the only one that could show off. Though he wouldn't see it, he hoped he'd hear more moaning at this next action. Preparing himself, Sun breathes in deeply, nostrils flaring, and descends slowly on Sage's dick again, pressing down and down until he's taking in two-thirds, then three-quarters, then the entirety of the large member, nose flattening as he presses his lips to the base, throat widening to accommodate. 

The sound he next hears is a loud, wild moan that vibrates in his throat as it travels down Sage's body. This time he hears his teammate speak clearly.

"Fuck." comes the low, panting voice. "I didn't know you could deepthroat."

Sun responds by humming, leading to more vibration which makes Sage moan again. He continues to show off, pulling all the way back to the tip before sinking down to the base again, taking the enormous cock and all it had. While he works on swallowing Sage's dick, his hands move from his hips around to his ass, palming the cheeks and kneading them. They were firm and offered resistance to his hands, especially with how tense Sage's muscles were thanks to the blowjob he was getting. Another part of him you could probably bounce a quarter off of. Sun resolves to try it some time. Aside from getting a great handful of ass cheek, Sun also uses it as leverage to draw himself down and take in as much of Sage as possible each time he slid down. Sun tastes something slightly salty the next time he pulls back, figuring it to be Sage's pre-fluid.

To his surprise, Sun finds the hand tangled in his hair dragging him back before he can complete his next movement. Sliding off with a wet noise, Sun finds his teammate crouching down to meet his eye before he's promptly hoisted up, an arm around the back of his knees lifting him into the air, and he's being carried bridal style. His head resting against Sage's thick forearm, Sun looks around and realizes he's being carried to his own bed, the bottom one on the east side of the room, before Sage drops him there, letting him down gently with his head facing the foot of the bed. He looks up towards the ceiling, covered by Sage's tall frame, as the latter moves onto the bed himself, opposite Sun with his feet hanging off the edge. Sun finds himself face-to-face again with Sage's dick and realizes they're going to sixty-nine. 

Sage is faster than he is, with Sun finding his own cock being sucked into a warm mouth that feels amazing. Sun takes hold of his hips one-handed this time and sucks him deep again, approaching with a slower rhythm this time and drawing his tongue very slowly and deliberately across the sensitive patch of flesh under the head. He moans loudly again, sending vibrations down Sun's own cock and a shudder up his spine that makes him more determined to please his partner. It was easier to deepthroat Sage in this position, with the curve of his partner's dick following that of his throat. The two are on their sides, but Sun reaches his hand under one of Sage's legs in order to pull him up on top of him. Sage complied, moving so that he was in push-up position, dick descending with gravity and Sun moving his head up to meet it. 

Sage is no slouch either, and is sucking off Sun with amazing vigor. He made up for not having the same oral talents as Sun by getting creative. Every once in a while, he would take his mouth off of Sun's dick and slide his tongue down the length of it to his balls, licking them or taking one or both of them into his mouth, resulting in more shameless moaning from Sun. The two soon enter a cycle, one doing something that would make the other moan, the vibrations resulting in more from his opposite when it sent the same feeling down their cock. Sun is surprised that Sage hasn't orgasmed through it yet, feeling a tingling in the depths of his body that said the the climax was on its way. Endurance and stamina had always been features Sage was known for among their team, though. It's when Sun takes his dick as far in as he can, holding him in the back of his throat for as long as he can without drawing back for breath, that he feels Sage come up off Sun's dick, gasping. Once again, Sage removes his length from his mouth before he's done. Watching, Sun observes Sage pause for a moment, panting, and reach down to get a firm, tight grip on the base of his own cock. It seemed he was closer than he'd realized, and was attempting to stem the flow before their sex came to an abrupt end. Refractory periods were a burden like that.

His partner doesn't make any attempt to put his erection back in Sun's mouth when he lets go of himself some two or three minutes later, and instead simply lets himself rest on top of Sun for a while, and he doesn't mind. He's still hard and awaiting stimulation himself, but he's a patient man and not in danger of going flaccid quite yet. Waiting, Sun runs his palm up and down Sage's lower back.

His patience is rewarded a minute later, when there's a slight sucking sound followed by a wet finger tracing down from Sun's balls to his entrance between his thighs, and Sun lets out a gasp. He spreads his legs in response, inviting that finger closer and deeper. Oh yeah, _he wanted that_. Sage massages the ring with his fingertip, and Sun determinedly relaxes to allow Sage to slip his finger inside without too much trouble. Sage has thick fingers, and just one is providing an amazing feeling to Sun's inner walls. It's a hassle not to tighten around him, and Sun begins to pant himself as he tries to maintain absolute control of his body, allowing the man on top of him to move his digit in and out with a slight up-and-down motion, which draws a groan out of Sun.

A second finger is circling the edge of Sun's hole, and he feels it attempt to press its way inside. Sun relaxes as much as he can, but Sage's ring finger only gets its tip inside before Sun starts to feel a burning where it touches, tightening against his will. 

"Nngh! W-wait!"

"Lube?"

"Under the mattress."

Sun hadn't kept lube in the bedside drawer like an idiot. At any moment one of their team lost something and inevitably turned the room upside down to find it, it could be discovered there, and even inside the pillowcase felt too risky. There's a shift in Sage's weight and Sun feels the springs under him creak as Sage feels around, eventually locating a small bottle of lubricant. A few moments later, Sun feels the fingers slip out of his hole, and they return a moment later, rubbing a cold substance onto Sun's entrance. He tightens at first, the cold not making the idea of allowing anything inside pleasant, but relents and tries to loosen himself again, and this time the first finger slides in easily, followed by the second. Sun moans, murmuring.

" _Sage_...."

Sage hums, rotating his fingers inside Sun and causing him to whine. "Hmm?"

"D-Don't stop..."

"I wasn't gonna stop." Sage said, and Sun could tell just from his voice that he was smiling with intent to tease.

"More....c'mon, please...." The lube was working wonders, but he'd much rather move on to anal sex than bother adding a third of the black man's large fingers into the mix.

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, _God_ yes." Holy shit, but the word 'fuck' sounded so vulgar and virile coming out of Sage's mouth. There's another trace of something taunting in his voice, and instead of being wary, it got Sun excited. Yes, he wanted his partner's thick length in his ass, wanted it so very badly, but any opportunity to make him feel good was worth taking.

"This is your reward for sucking me off so well." Sage said, as though deliberating with a vendor. "If you want me to fuck you, you'll have to earn it some other way."

"Anything you want." came the immediate reply.

"Alright," Sage answered, pulling himself up onto one arm and using the other to grip the bottom frame of the bunk bed above him, holding himself steady and looking down towards Sun. "Eat my ass."

Again, so dirty and vulgar it sounded as though he shouldn't be allowed to say it. Sage, above him, spread himself, and Sun didn't hesitate. He leaned up, taking both cheeks in his hand and spreading them just slightly. He slides back to allow himself more room so he doesn't have to strain, and cranes his neck up to lick at Sage's ass. He starts with the cheeks, drawing his tongue across the smooth flesh there, causing Sage to shudder and his barely-visible entrance to tighten.

"That isn't what I meant, Sun."

Sun ignores him. Two could play the game that way. He spends a few more seconds teasing, before he leans in center and flattens his tongue, drawing it _very_ slowly across Sage's hole. There's an intake of breath, and Sun repeats the action, making it yet more agonizingly slow, until a whine comes from his partner, repaying the one he drew from Sun earlier. He opens his mouth, pressing against Sage's entrance and moving his tongue up and down. While he works, his tail flicks back and forth at the opposite end of the bed, eventually finding Sage's wrist. He wraps it around said wrist, attempting to pull it innocently between his legs, but Sage resists. Seems he really wanted Sun to work for what he earned. 

Sun narrows his tongue, pushing it against Sage's hole. Another groan resounds as Sun manages to work it inside, lips pressed tight against the ring, and began moving it back and forth and twisting it, and the poor man is moaning unrestrained now. A hand comes to the back of Sun's head for the third time that afternoon to keep him pressed where he was, as if Sun would even think of moving away. He latches on, tongue-fucking, and trying to get his tongue as deep as it will go and to hit as many of Sage's nerves as he can.

"You know," comes his friend's voice after a few minutes at his task, "it's funny. It's like you're making out with my ass."

Sun snorted, unable to contain laughter and also unable to remove his tongue in time. The results were another tramp's groan followed by more laughter, and the two are soon laughing their asses off together.

"Sun," he hears, before he can return to the task, "stop. Lean back."

He knows what's coming. They had done rimming the last time they'd been left alone like this, and Sage had been wild for it. As Sun was able to predict, Sage hoists himself up, barely avoiding the bottom of the bunk above him as he swung himself into a sitting position. He backed up, scooting on his knees into the proper position, aided by Sun's hands on his hips. Once ready, he settles himself onto Sun's face, sitting down. Sun is pretty sure he's never been harder, and immediately returns to what he was doing. This time, he can feel Sage's ass cheeks pressing against his face from either side, providing a slightly erotic pressure on either side of his face, but also making it all the more necessary to spread him. Once he's found Sage's hole for the second time, he goes to work, kissing and licking and sucking, earning another whorish moan from up above. Rimming was one area where Sun felt it was truly a better experience to give than to receive, especially to men who were usually the more dominant type, like Sage. Not to say he'd turn down an opportunity to get a tongue up his ass himself. He holds back another laugh as the hips above him wiggle, trying in vain to get more of Sun's tongue inside than was already there. 

"S-Sun....I'm gonna--"

Sun instantly stops what he's doing. A gasp and a whine come from Sage as he's denied that great pleasure.

"Wh-Why'd you s-stop? Dick..."

"You owe me. I'm earning a reward, remember?" Sun answered, delighting in how Sage wasn't nearly so cocky and in-control anymore, but also looking forward to it when that attitude would come back, and it was bound to when Sun finally got his prize. "I'm not letting you come before that happens."

"Sun!"

"Quit complaining." Sun says, adding another lick to Sage's hole just to be a tease. "We'll need an hour or so to recharge after we're done, I'll spend at least half of it eating your ass if that's what you want. No promises, though."

"Fine." Sage relents. Sun can practically see the reluctance to move in his muscles as Sage gets up, lifting off of Sun and trying not to hit his head while he repositioned himself. "Get off the bed for a second."

Sun obeys, sliding off the bed and stroking his hard-on casually. Sage gets off too, walking around the bed frame until he's sitting at the edge of the bed. Sun raises his eyebrows. How Sage had found out he liked that position, he wasn't sure. As he watches, Sage takes hold of the lube he'd left on the bed, squirting some onto his palm and using it to liberally coat his dick. It's slick and shiny before he's finished. Sage beckons, and Sun comes forward, keeping himself steady by holding onto Sage's shoulders, and lowering himself until he's just an inch or so above Sage's lap. Sage continues, this time spreading more of the lube onto Sun's hole and pressing a couple fingers inside to stretch and slick him. Rather than just pleasure, it's mostly anticipation that has Sun's breath coming in hitches. His own cock is brushing against Sage's chest, and he waits for Sage to make the first move. When his partner is satisfied that Sun has been appropriately safeguarded against having his insides torn open, his hands come to Sun's hips, pulling him down.

Sun holds his breath, letting his head fall onto his teammate's shoulder as the head of his erection pushed past his outer entrance. Sun had known for years how big Sage's dick was, but somehow it always took him by surprise to feel it actually entering him. _That's entirely too much dick and/or power for one person to have_ , he thinks. It's a slow process, and he muffles a yell of pleasure into Sage's shoulder as he feels himself slowly opened and penetrated.

He suddenly stops, and feels Sage moving back out, himself being lifted off. He lets out a hiss of breath, the feeling was amazing, but he didn't want to pull out at halfway.

"C'mon.....'m not a wimp."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Sun." was Sage's simple answer.

He appreciates the consideration and the carefulness he himself is too horny to want to deal with right now. Someone had to be the responsible one. Sun does his best to get comfortable, shifting until his legs are wrapped around Sage's body and his arms are wrapped tight around his shoulders. Sage brings him down again, moving his hands so as to support him from underneath. A deep breath leaves Sun as the pleasure starts to build, and Sage starts to repeat the process faster. After a few thrusts, Sage seemed to consider Sun fully ready and allowed him to take the whole length. A long, drawn out moan that turns into a loud yell builds and comes out of Sun's throat as he sinks all the way, the length and girth of it making him feel wonderfully stretched and full, sliding against walls and nerves Sun hadn't even known existed inside him.

Sage shifts again, and wraps his strong arms tight around Sun. "Bite down." he advises, and Sun complies, latching onto Sage's shoulder with his mouth and trying not to hurt him.

Sage's grip readjusts and Sun feels him begin to move faster, harder, until he's pounding him, slamming him down on his hard-on in a way that made Sun see stars behind his eyes. Before he knows it, he's already forgotten the order he'd just been given, or how to do anything with his mouth other than let out slutty sounds and gasps and yell with ecstasy. The fact that his own dick is being slid up and down Sage's abdomen with each thrust isn't helping him, and suddenly it feels like he's far closer to orgasm than he'd thought.

" _Sage.....Sage...._ " comes out of his mouth in a series of pants and whines. 

The pace picks up, and Sage seems to somehow know just how to angle himself in order to reach Sun's prostate. It's just a brush at first, sending sparks up his spine, and then he's hitting it just right, moving at such an angle so that his cock didn't slam into it at full force, but rather slid against it and provided an amazing white-hot feeling. A low moan escapes Sage right next to Sun's ear, and he hadn't thought it would get hotter, but then Sage is capturing his lips and tongue again, holding him as tight as possible without hurting him and kissing him with everything he had. It was pure bliss. 

Sage leans forward, thrusts quickening to a maddening pace, and Sun feels himself go over the edge, climaxing and the hot fluid spurting between them. Sage, however, isn't done. Sun's eyes open and he pulls away, gasping for breath, as Sage continues. He's quite sure his legs aren't going to work for the next few hours, or days. When he's finally sure that his abused body is going to overload from sheer erotic pleasure, Sage finally finishes, something inside Sun changing, and he only realized that Sage had spilled when he slowed down. 

There's five, maybe ten minutes of nothing but silence, or close to it, as the two of them spend time recovering and catching their breath. Sage's head has fallen onto Sun's chest, and his hands have fallen onto his knees. Sun only makes to hesitantly move off of Sage, legs shaking the entire time, when he starts to feel a bit gross and sticky. 

"How long do we have before Neptune and Scarlet come back?" he heard Sage ask as he fell onto the bed.

"Sage, it's been like half an hour at most. Maybe not even twenty minutes. Trust me, we've got plenty of time."

"That's good. We're gonna need it, for all the things I wanna do to you. When you feel like moving again, you owe me something."

Sun, laying on his belly, feels another light _smack!_ on his ass, although this time it's more of a clap or a pat. Sun just laughs. Sage falls down next to him on his back, and Sun curls his tail around his wrist. 

* * *

 

 

A knocking on the dorm door woke Sun. Blearily, he remembers what he was doing before he fell out.

"Sun? You in there? I forgot my key." came Scarlet's voice from behind the door.

_Oh fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nevermind alternate words for "penis", how the hell do people write longass smut fics and only use the characters' names 20 or so times? 'Teammate' and 'green-haired man' felt stale very quickly. You can tell at the end that I kinda just gave up. Fuck it.


	3. SC "Roughed Up"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun goes to Cardin every once in a while to sate a need no one else will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per the introductory details in the first chapter, kissing and rimming won't be listed in the kink lists at the beginning of the chapters from here on out, since they're in every story.

Kinks/Sex Acts:

  * Deepthroating: Dicks go down throats.
  * Face-fucking: Rough treatment and control during blowjobs with disregard for the giver's comfort.
  * Dirty Talk: Although how good at it Cardin is should be up for debate.
  * Rough Sex: Exactly what it says.
  * Domination/Powertopping: The top is out for his own comfort; the bottom's job is to provide it.
  * Reverse Cowboy position.
  * Doggy Style position.
  * Spanking/Ass-slapping: Exactly what it says.



Relationship: Sun has entered a friends-with-benefits relationship with, of all people, Cardin Winchester. It's secret and consists largely of dom/sub undertones.

* * *

* * *

 

"You're late."

Sun locked the door behind him, turning on the lamp on the table next to the door. 

"And you're naked."

Cardin shoves the blanket off of him and onto the floor, proving that he was indeed laid out completely bare on his dorm's couch. Behind him, the night sky was visible from the window. "Yeah, I'm already naked. And it's been boring as hell here waiting for you. Where've you been?"

It was true, Sun was about half an hour late. He'd warned Cardin he would be over the phone, but that had been back when he was only expected to be 'five minutes' late. Not that he feels bad for making Cardin wait. He'd probably just been perusing porn the entire time and set his scroll down when he heard the knock on the door. Sun had been showing up here at 11 P.M. every Friday night, when Cardin's other teammates were out doing karaoke, for five weeks now. His own teammates neither knew nor cared where they went (or at least, they didn't care so long as they didn't know), as Sun had been taking random evening strolls without their say-so for years now.

Cardin pulls himself up, giving Sun a once-over. "You haven't gotta look so dull. You're here for dick, smile." he complained.

Sun tries to smile, but he's sure it just ends up looking like a grimace. Cardin simply looks annoyed in response. 

"Alright, just get your clothes off, damn it."

Sun complies, taking off his gauntlets and gloves, then his shirt, and then his belt. He slows down midway through, observing Cardin watching him, and was pleased to find a hungry, lustful look in his eyes. Even if he wasn't all that fond of who he was doing it with, it was always nice to know his body inspired wanting. He finishes the rest, removing his shoes, socks, jeans, and calf wraps. He's just about to take off his necklace, the last thing to go, when Cardin speaks up again.

"Keep it on."

Sun drops it back to where it was, the gold coin with the monkey sigil falling against his chest. Cardin leaves his seat on the couch, getting up and walking over, as nude as Sun was and twice as proud about it, somehow. He stops just short, a large erection crossing the small gap between them and poking Sun in the navel. Sun glances up and down, taking in Cardin and everything about his body as he always did whenever he came here on Fridays. Cardin was built, a body full of muscle that came from regular trips to the gym. His thighs and pelvis, even discarding that package staring him in the face, were admirable. Scanning upward, Sun takes in the six-pack abs, the broad and round pecs, and the curves shoulders leading into powerful biceps. His eyes finally move upwards to Cardin's face, a grinning mouth set into a strong jawline under eyes that were nearly as blue as his own. Those eyes glinted with lustful intent before Sun finds one of those strong arms gripping him by the hair on the back of his head and dragging him in for a rough kiss.

It's unceremonious and dirty and full of tongue and exactly what Sun needs. Cardin's other hand doesn't waste time feeling Sun up, instead landing squarely on his ass with spread fingers and squeezing hard. The treatment is getting to Sun, his own cock growing into a respectable erection that slides Cardin's to the side between them as he returns the make-out with as much wet tongue as he can, sucking hard on Cardin's when it's shoved between his lips without warning.

He's shoved away before he wants to stop. Cardin didn't like a lot of intimacy, and intimacy wasn't really what they'd made this arrangement for anyway. Next, Sun finds a hand on each shoulder of his shoving him down until his knees hit the floor, and he's face-to-face with Cardin's dick. 

"Suck." Cardin ordered.

Sun obeyed, taking the head into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks out, going down on his partner with practiced skill. He made no effort to go quickly or go very far down, or to use as much of his tongue as he otherwise would. Knowing not only how impatient Cardin was, but how much he liked to take control and dominate, he was prepared for what he knew was going to happen in a few seconds. Above him, Cardin lets out a moan, and when Sun takes a second to peer upwards at the back of his next stroke, Sun sees that he's thrown his head back and has pulled his arms behind his head in a classic porn star pose. Sexy.

Cardin was Cardin, though, and predictably, there's a pause in his moans that catches Sun's attention. As if on cue, there's a complaint from overhead.

"You're going too slow."

Sun finds a hand behind his head shoving him down fully onto Cardin's cock, taking command again. Thanks to both mental and physical preparation, he's able to go down without gagging. He's got a talent for deepthroating, but with the way this guy liked to shove his dick down his throat, bad results could happen that wasn't sure Cardin was fully aware of. When he pulls back and Sun's throat is freed, he takes the opportunity to take in a deep breath through his nose in the small amount of time he has before the next thrust.

Cardin begins a much faster pace, driving his dick down Sun's throat with each thrust and making sure to push him until his mouth touched the base each time. Embarrassing and involuntary sounds are coming from Sun that Cardin seems to like, judging from the growl he gives. It's impossible to look up at him again with the way he's having his head driven back and forth, but he can imagine the smug smirk on his face regardless.

"Yeah, take it. Don't choke on it, you fuckin' animal."

And _there_ was the reason Sun wasn't delighted by these visits. The dirty talk wasn't bad, and the rough treatment was erotic, but Cardin was still a racist at the end of the day. It baffled Sun how he seemed to have no problems towards homosexuality or indulging in it, yet still managed to find room in him to be an asshole to faunus. He wasn't nearly as bad during their meetings as he was in public, which makes Sun wonder if a lot of it is just an act, but taunts like that still managed to find their way into their fuck sessions. He tries to keep his mind on his task. Cardin liked to dominate, and talk down to his partners, or at least that's how it was with Sun. If it wasn't 'animal' or 'monkey', it was often some other derogatory term. Maybe it was just how he had sex. He'd like to think so. It could definitely be worse--he can just imagine Cardin with a leash and collar in his hand, or other assorted BDSM items he wasn't into. 

Just when he's getting used to the rough blowjob he's giving, his partner changes the game up. Sun feels thigh muscle brush past his cheek as Cardin stops and swings his right leg over Sun's body, angling himself diagonally and more vertically than before. The face-fucking resumes, Cardin now moaning loudly and unashamedly. Sun enjoys it, being used like this, being a fucktoy for the bully's pleasure. Not quite abused, but definitely used how Cardin saw fit and made into the submissive party. This specific sort of blowjob worked too--it allowed Cardin to be as loud as he wanted and make sure the neighbors knew he was getting laid, just not with whom.

It's followed by Cardin swinging the other leg over his body, so that Sun's head and neck are nearly vertical and Cardin is straddling his mouth. Sun flattens his tongue, finding that Cardin stops for just a second, and allows himself to sink down into Sun's mouth and throat slowly and enjoy the experience. Sun works his throat muscles around the shaft, holding out despite a lack of air.

" _Aaaaauuugh....._ "

The sound of it made Sun hard as a rock, and he wraps one of his hands around his own member and pumps it vigorously. Cardin restarts the rhythm, fucking his face with wild abandon, the dirty talk increasing. The sounds coming from Sun are more pronounced, and Cardin seems to love it.

" _Yeah......yeah, fuckin' choke on it......swallow it, monkey boy...._ "

 _First he wants me not to choke, and then he wants me to?_   Sun thought calmly. But exempting that, Sun obeys, sucking on his dick and meeting up with every thrust. Cardin is howling, and the pace begins to pick up, going faster and faster. He finally descends fully, leaning down on Sun with his full weight and dragging his jaw upwards with both hands, and Sun feels his cock throbbing in his mouth and throat. Cardin spills, liquid going down Sun's esophagus. He has a split second to think he won't taste any of it before Cardin draws out, still riding out his orgasm, and Sun feels semen spilling onto his tongue and a little on his chin. The asshole above him is panting, a broad smile on his face.

"How was it? Taste good?"

"Shut the hell up." Sun answers, and when he's handed a small towel from inside some drawer, he uses it to wipe his face clean of the filth. "You done?"

"Fuck no."

As he watches, Cardin turns around and walks away, heading towards his bed, where they'd pursue more sex. Before he can get there, Sun drinks in the view of him from behind. Man, but Cardin Winchester was _gloriously_ hot naked, especially from this angle. The only way the view could get better was if he'd seen a jockstrap on that incredible bare ass and then got to take it off. He'll have to press that idea onto him sometime. But today, he's weak and he can't help but want something.

"Wait."

Cardin twists around, looking over his shoulder at Sun. "What? Come on."

Sun gets up, shaking his leg a little to make the blood start flowing again, and trots over to follow Cardin. "Don't get on the bed yet."

"Why not?"

"Just lean against it, and stay turned around like that."

The look Cardin gives him is suspicious. It was obvious he suspected something he wouldn't allow. In this arrangement, Sun was the bottom and Cardin was the top, and that wasn't something that was due to change. 

"Just do it, I wanna try something. I'm not gonna go shoving things up your ass, I promise."

Cardin continues to eye him critically. But, he does as he's asked, approaching the bed and leaning to brace his hands against the mattress. Sun moves up behind him and crouches down, on his feet instead of his knees this time, and gets a hand on either side of Cardin's thighs. Cardin visibly tenses, uncomfortable, and Sun pauses for a moment to allow  him time to adjust before he leans forward, pressing his tongue inbetween Cardin's ass cheeks, lapping at his entrance. Cardin lets out a breath, and when Sun pulls back and looks up, he's looking back down at him with a curious look in his eye.

"....The fuck're you doin'?"

"Rimming you." Sun explains. "I'm just licking you back there, is all. Does it feel good?"

Cardin hesitates before answering. "Yeah, it does. Man, you _are_ an animal. Don't stop."

Sun stayed true to his promise of not putting anything inside Cardin, but continued to lick and lap at his hole. Cardin seems uninterested in saying anything else, instead turning back around and facing the mattress, held up by his arms and breathing deeply. After a few minutes of Sun's ministrations on his asshole, the moans Sun loves so much start up again, low and long and drawn-out. Cardin's legs relax, and Sun is able to go a little close and get more of his tongue in contact with Cardin's ring of muscle.

He's not sure how long he's at it, but he guesses fifteen or twenty minutes, because his tongue is starting to get tired by the time Cardin finally calls for a stop. After Sun resurfaces, Cardin pulls himself onto the bed, somehow still hard as a rock, and spreads his legs slightly, clearly indicating where Sun was supposed to be and what he was supposed to be doing. 

"I know you've heard of lubricant."

"And I know you know where it is. Get started, I'm waiting."

Sun huffed, going to the bedside table to get out a fairly large bottle of the stuff. A bigger bottle than anyone needed, if you asked him. He climbs up onto the bed with Cardin, who strokes his dick idly while he watches Sun spread himself awkwardly and apply generous amounts of the slick substance to his hole. When he reaches over to apply some to Cardin's shaft, he lets out a hiss, and Sun rolls his eyes. 

"Turn around."

Sun obeyed, twisting around and then backing himself up, with help from Cardin's hands on his hips, onto his shaft. Sun locks his jaw as he lowers himself, body relaxing and loosening to allow Cardin's fairly large member inside him. He's allowed a few seconds to adjust and make sure he isn't going to tear, before his partner takes hold and lifts him up, then slams him back down.

"Aagh!"

"Oh, shut up."

It wasn't pain that made him cry out, but pleasure. Pleasure that soon multiplies tenfold as Cardin begins his pattern, lifting and lowering Sun from tip to base rapidly. A quiet moan escapes Sun as the waves of lust coming up from his body make him shudder, sending signals straight to his dick. The coin bounces back and forth against his chest as he moves. The two of them in sync, having done this before, Cardin removes one hand and moves the other to rest on Sun's lower back, and Sun takes over most of the motion, sending himself up and down. He counts how long he's able to keep it up for, reaching five, six, seven minutes before his legs have been turned to jelly and won't lift anymore.

Sun pants, and behind him, Cardin lets out a low whistle. "You're much prettier from this angle."

Sun turns around, eyeing him appraisingly. "What, you don't wanna look at my face? 'Zit not to your taste?"

"Didn't say that." Cardin says, seeming amused and rubbing the hand on his lower back in circles. "Your ass just happens to be much nicer to look at." Sun promptly receives a light _smack_ on said ass, causing a sharp intake of breath. "And your back isn't that bad either." Followed by Cardin's palm running up and down the length of his spine.

"Do it again." Sun hissed out.

Cardin looked up, and grinned. "You like getting your ass slapped?" _Smack_. "You're a whore."

"Yep, I am." Sun admitted, accepting that about himself pretty easily and turning away again. "One more time."

 _Smack!_ This time it's sharp and leaves a slight sting after Cardin's hand comes away from his ass cheek.

"Enough talk. Get back to riding, cowboy."

Sun lets out a laugh. At least he wasn't the animal in this proverbial equation this time. The short break doesn't suit his legs, but he makes them work for the ecstasy anyway, feeling weaker and his breaths coming in more and more ragged, hitched pants as he lifted himself up and sank back down, almost bouncing, on Cardin's shaft. His own cock is throbbing, begging for Sun to jack off, but he denies it. He liked to come without his hand around himself, and Cardin wanted it that way too.

He's just starting to feel a tingling in the base of his gut that tells him he's about to climax when again, things change. Hands are on his shoulders again, this time yanking him back down so quickly he's surprised someone isn't hurt by it, considering Cardin is still balls-deep in him. Next thing he knows, he's lying facing the ceiling with his back against Cardin's huge chest, feeling the rise and fall of it with his muscles with every breath. Cardin's hands are running up and down Sun's own chest, one hand stopping at his abs and the other on his chest. His tail is uncomfortably pressed between his lower back and Cardin's abdomen. Cardin's cheek is against his own, and Sun can feel his breathing there too.

It's only a second or two, and before he can ask any questions, more things are happening. Cardin rolls the both of them over, and Sun finds himself pressed between a large, buff man and a very squishy mattress. Cardin's hands have shifted to either side of Sun's shoulders. They've never done it in this position before, but Cardin seems enthusiastic about it. Doggy style....of course.

Sun's not complaining though, especially not when Cardin lifts up with his hips and slams back down, driving himself all the way inside Sun and hitting a spot inside him that blazes with erotic heat. Sun almost screams out loud, but only gets a mouth full of pillow. Cardin does it again, and then once more, and then he's lifting up and driving himself down inside Sun over and over again, making his vision flash white. He was merciless, a _slap!_ sounding each time his hips came down on Sun's, and it evokes even more noise from the faunus. Each thrust brings another _mmmph!_ from Sun, and Cardin responds by grabbing him by the head and pulling him to the side for another kiss, wild and hot and open-mouthed, muffling the loud moans that threatened to expose who exactly he was banging.

When he pulls away, Cardin replaces his mouth with a hand over Sun's, keeping him quiet, and Sun hears his low voice in his ear. His other hand moves down to Sun's thigh, forcing his legs further apart.

_"This is what you like, isn't it? Getting fucked into the mattress, face-down. Isn't that what you like, Wukong?"_

Sun was in too much ecstasy to form a coherent response. All too soon, he can feel wet warmth spurting out into the area underneath him, between the sheets and his stomach. He's climaxed.

In the orgasmic bliss, the sudden halt of the thrusting that brought him there doesn't get passed by. While Sun catches his breath, he feels Cardin above him readjusting. When he's caught his breath, he can feel that Cardin is no longer on top of him, and is instead behind him. Soon after, he feels himself being fucked again, no less vigorously than just before. Sun is reduced to a whining, panting mess as Cardin begins an even faster rhythm, pounding into him with nothing held back. The _slap! slap! slap!_ of Cardin's hips and balls snapping forward and ramming into Sun's was joined by a _thud-thud-thud_ that Sun was pretty sure was the bed frame being driven against the wall with each thrust.

_"You came already. Too bad, I'm not done with you yet."_

_God, what I wouldn't give to do this every night,_ Sun thinks, as Cardin's dick hits that spot again and he cries out. He hears Cardin moving again and then feels his head being dragged backwards by the hair. Cardin's got a grip on his hair and is using it to pull him into an arched position. The length inside him snaps forward again and Sun lets out another strangled moan, and Cardin redoubles his pace. A yelp escapes Sun as his partner's free hand comes down hard on his ass cheek, and this time he isn't satisfied with three smacks. First two, then three, and then Cardin is spanking him in time with his thrusts, hard enough to hear but not enough to leave a mark. Tremors wrack Sun's body and he comes again, mostly dry after the last few spurts of white shoot out of him. 

 _"Those pathetic pussies you dorm with would never fuck you like this."_ Cardin reminds him overhead, and there's something erratic about his pace as he says it, speeding up even further. _"They'd never pound your ass like this, fuck you the way you need to be fucked."_

It was all very true, Sun just didn't have it in him to twist his friendships into such relations. Even if he could think of fucking them, he'd never be able to think of turning it into some dom/sub thing the way he's free to with Cardin.

Cardin tenses and his body shudders as he finally lets his orgasm run through him, and Sun feels more warmth flood into his insides. There's a few moments where everything is a blur and the high comes down, and Sun regains his breath, and Cardin along with him. It takes them a few moments to separate, and there's a quiet but thick humiliation when Sun feels it happen and feels fluid run down his thigh from his abused hole.

"Alright, clean yourself up and get out. My team'll be home soon."

Sun sighs, forcing his weak body up. Shouldn't expect any generosity from Cardin. But then, that was why he made this arrangement to begin with. He hopes Russel and Dove and Sky take their time getting back, because he's going to take his time getting up. He feels like he's been fucked in half. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm goin'."


	4. SQ "Games"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow meets a handsome young guy at a bar and can't resist screwing around, but he's guilted into giving him the full package and a night of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this was definitely my favorite one to write so far, by a long shot.

Kinks/Sex Acts:

  * Wall Sex: Exactly what it says.
  * Drunk Sex: Sex and intoxication are pursued at the same time, or while already intoxicated.
  * Alcohol Games: Exactly what it says.
  * Sex Games: Exactly what it says.
  * Neck Kissing: Exactly what it says.
  * Massages: Exactly what it says.
  * Pec Attention: Specific, usually oral, attention is spent pleasuring someone's pectorals.
  * Ab Attention: Specific, usually oral, attention is spent pleasuring someone's abdominals.
  * Blowjobs: Dicks get sucked.
  * Spanking/Ass Slapping: Exactly what it says.
  * Food Sex: Food or drink is involved in sex play.
  * Shower Sex: Exactly what it says.



Relationship: Qrow and Sun meet for the first time at a club, which quickly makes its way into sex. Sun's out for more than five minutes though, and suckers Qrow into taking him home for some real fun.

* * *

* * *

 

_"Hah.....heh....hah...."_

Qrow wasn't usually the type to go after anyone under the age of 25, but he can't help himself when the guy in question is so damn fine and has a smile that could light up a stadium. Not that he'd let himself be a complete pervert, he'd insisted on verifying with the barmaid how many drinks the kid had had, who had responded that he was clean and serene. The guy had clarified that he was only 19, and didn't drink when he was trying to 'meet new people'. 

Some flirting, a sexy smirk or two, and some necking on the dance floor later, and here he was, dick buried to the hilt in the monkey-tailed man's ass, pressing him up against the back alley wall, and thrusting forward with his head buried in his shoulder and grunting each time he pushed in. He wouldn't have bare-backed with a stranger ( _oh, who was he kidding, he definitely would..._ ), but neither of them had a condom on them. Being the responsible teacher he is, Qrow had said given it some thought before saying 'fuck it'. 

"What's your name, kid?" he breathes against the faunus' cheek.

"Sun." he answered, panting. "What's yours?"

"Qrow." he answers back. They return to silence for a few minutes while Qrow enjoys his task, and he sees Sun's head tilt against the wall as he begins to fall into a blissful haze. It's not until Qrow begins to feel his orgasm building at the base of his cock that he snaps back into responsible mode, and wonders if maybe he should stop before this goes too far. That wonder quickly turns to a resolution, and resolution into guilt over banging some kid who could probably do better than a quickie against a dirty alley wall. Should he stop? He should stop....but damn, does it take everything he has to slow down, stop, and drag himself out of this boy's ass. No sooner had he done it than he's getting questions.

"What'd you pull out for?" Sun asked, sounding indignant.

"...." Qrow hesitates. "We're done here."

Sun turns around, giving him a surprised look. "Whaddya mean? You haven't come yet."

Qrow backs up, trying to haphazardly stuff his still-hard cock back into his pants. "Yeah, and I'm not about to shoot a load up your ass, kid. Not in an alleyway, at least. M'not cruel enough to make you walk back inside or back home dripping out the ass." 

Sun huffs. "What about me?"

"Jack yourself off."

Sun looks ridiculously vulnerable and open, sitting there with his hands on the wall, back arched with his ass out and his legs spread. Perhaps that's what makes Qrow feel such a pang when Sun gives him a wounded look. "C'mon, Qrow. That's cold."

"Oh, give me a break."

"Are you feeling guilty about taking advantage of some young guy in an alleyway?" Sun asks, making no move to pull his pants up from where they sat around his knees. His tail curled and whipped back and forth, drawing Qrow's eye back where it wasn't supposed to be, right to his butt. "I could've just blown you if you wanted to keep things simple. Or you could still blow me now, you know."

"That too." he says gruffly. "Look, I'm supposed to be better than some asshole who takes teenagers out to get dicked behind bars."

"So....." Sun starts.

"......So, what?" Qrow asks, not liking the tone of his voice. There was a suggestion coming, he could tell.

"So, don't dick me behind a bar. Don't you think you could at least give me a one-night-stand? Take me home with you."

Qrow snorted. When he looks Sun in the eye though, he gets that face. The puppy-dog face.

"Don't. Don't give me that look."

"What look?" What a liar, Qrow thinks, observing Sun giving a very obvious and very effective wounded look. "This is the face I make when handsome men yank the rug out from under me."

"Y'mean when you get blue-balled."

"By handsome men, yes."

"Heh." Flattery was nice, but not a free way back onto his dick.

"C'mon." Sun repeats, tail flicking. He's still hard as a rock. "I don't think you had any plans tonight, judging by how easily you went out here with me. And you came to the bar alone. All I'm asking is one night. We can leave it informal if you want. It's not like we won't have other opportunities to get to know each other--I know your name, you know mine, and we know where we hang out now. So for tonight, just finish what you start. I promise I'll make it worth your while."

Qrow scoffs. "You'll make it worth _my_ while?"

Sun's eyes gleam. "Are you saying _you're_ going to be the one showing me a great night?"

"Ya sure are one horny guy. I'm pretty sure ya can do better than _me_."

"Better than the sexiest guy in the club? The one who made me rock hard with that low, raspy voice and made me want to drop my pants just with eye contact?"

"Maybe I should teach you how to charm the men you want better."

Sun is leaning against the wall now, and arching up into his hand while looking Qrow straight in the eye. Qrow swallows. Sun really does know how to make it difficult for him.

"You could teach me a lot of things. Don't leave me high and dry. Take me back to your place, and let yourself have as much fun as you can for just one night."

Qrow has to admit Sun is right about him not having plans. And his dick, tenting his pants again, was begging him to give in and press inside that tight heat again. But.....

"Alright. Just for tonight. But we're doin' this right, and with a little twist. C'mon, pull your pants up, ya horndog. You're comin' to my place and we're gonna have fun my way."

* * *

* * *

 

 "You gotta be kidding me."

The two were in Qrow's old apartment, and Sun was grinning, and Qrow was grinding his teeth. The name of the game was strip poker, and the results? Qrow had lost, badly. Both players' hands were laid out on the table, Sun proudly displaying his flush. Somehow this kid had seen through his poker face every single time without fail. Sighing, Qrow leaned forward out of his chair and slipped out of the boxers he was wearing. Across from him, his opponent was still wearing almost everything he'd started with, only his gloves, gauntlets, and shoes discarded. Meanwhile, Qrow's shirt, pants, shoes, socks, and underwear were all on the floor, with his watch, rings, and necklace all laying across the table. He was in the buff.

"Well, don't keep it to yourself. C'mon Qrow, show me what I won."

Qrow huffs, but he smirks, standing up and striding bare-assed around the table. Perhaps he should be ashamed of already having a full erection by the time the game ended, but not tonight he wouldn't. He stops less than a foot in front of Sun, who's still seated, and who glances him up and down before settling on the shaft pointing eye-level at his face. Sun grins, and puts a hand on Qrow's hip, leaning forward and opening his mouth. Qrow places a hand on the side of his head, guiding him, but before Sun can get his lips over the head, Qrow swerves him to the side, resulting in Sun's face being pressed into his hip, with an erection slid against his cheek.

"What gives?"

"No sex until the games start, and nothing happens unless the games dictate it." Qrow said, grinning.

"Alright." Sun said, his own grin widening and pulling himself away from Qrow. "Speaking of, I think I won the right to choose the drink? Hit the fridge, man."

The smirk dropped off of Qrow's face. They were playing three games tonight: stripping (strip poker), foreplay (sex dice), and sex (shots). Qrow had a very firm idea of how this night should be going, and had wanted the alcohol, a very important part of the night's fun, to be his preferred strong brand of whiskey. Sun, perhaps wisely, had wanted a bottle of some fruity drink in the fridge that Taiyang kept around that had such a low alcohol content that Qrow deemed it a disgrace to even drink it, and a bitch to try and get drunk off of it. Sun had argued that for the best sex, they should be as clear-minded for as long as possible before they descended into drunken debauchery, but Qrow would have none of it. They had decided before beginning the first game that whoever won strip poker had the right to decide the night's drink of choice, and Qrow had just gotten his ass kicked at it.

"Wait." he pleaded, panicking. "C'mon, the drinks aren't due until we pour the shots. Gimme another try, I bet I kick your ass this time."

"Nope." Sun said smugly. "We played the game, you lost, we drink what I want."

"I have an idea!" Qrow interjected, desperate. "We still have our game of sex dice to decide."

"But there's no winners or losers for it, so how are you supposed to win the alcohol rights?"

Qrow backed up, thinking quickly. "We keep playing the sex dice 'til one of us has an orgasm. First one to get theirs loses, and the one that holds out longer wins."

Sun looked up at him, frowning. Qrow was bargaining to his own advantage and they both knew it. Sun might be able to read a poker face like a menu, but Qrow was older and had already proved tonight that he had sexual control to be envied. But maybe Sun would go for it? The kid seemed to like a challenge...

"Alright, deal. But if I win, that's it."

Qrow lets out a sigh of relief. He'd rather die than drink that vanilla crap in the fridge, it'd be emasculating. For him, at least, not to knock Sun's preferences or anything.

"Well, since we're about to start the second game, why don't you join me? Get outta those clothes, Sun, and let me see what I invested in."

Sun laughs, standing up and removing his remaining articles of clothing one by one, leaving his necklace on the table. He stood up, and Qrow got a good eyeful. _Damn_ , if only they made 'em all that way. There wasn't an inch of this guy that wasn't well-muscled. Shoulders almost broad enough to be a bodybuilder, but waist and torso more in line with that of a surfer. The v-lines alone were sharp enough to cut steel. He hadn't gotten a proper look at him in the low light of the nightclub, but just from looking you'd never tell he liked it up the ass as much or more than pitching.

"You got a nice body, kid."

"So do you, old man." Sun answered, smiling. 

"Pull your chair up and let's get started."

Qrow pulled his own chair from one end of the table to the side of it, and Sun did the same, so that they were sitting with the table to their right facing each other. Sun sat down, waiting, and Qrow fished around in the pocket on his discarded shirt, pulling out two dice. Both were red, with the first being a cube and the other being a large decahedron. On the cube were verbs such as ' _suck'_  and ' _squeeze'_ , that dictated what action the participants did to their opposites, and on the decahedron were body parts such as ' _chest'_  or ' _ass'_  that dictated where the participants did what.

"You roll the ten-sided one first, then the six-sided one after." Qrow instructed, sitting down in his chair and lifting one leg to cross over his knee. "You wanna go first?"

"Sure." Sun answered, taking the dice offered to him. Rolling them around inside his closed fist for a second, he let the first decahedron drop to the table, it nearly rolling straight off. Its uppermost face read ' _lips_ '. Sun followed suit with the other die, which came up reading.... ' _massage_ '. Sun looked up at Qrow, bemused.

"Just roll it again."

Sun did so, and this time the die came up saying " _suck_ ".

"Alright, c'mere, handsome." Sun said, grinning. Qrow leaned forward obediently, and Sun did the same, taking hold of Qrow's bottom lip between his own, sucking slowly. It was erotic, but not enough to really light the fire inside him. Unsatisfied, Qrow reached up, taking Sun by the chin before he could pull away, and pulled him into a proper kiss. Slow, but not chaste, without any tongue, yet at least.

When Sun is allowed to pull away, he has that smug grin back on his face again. "Isn't there an option on that die labeled 'kiss'? I thought nothing happened unless the games dictated it?"

"The hell are you, a lawyer? Gimme the dice."

Qrow reaches for them himself, taking them and rolling them. Neck came up, and then..... ' _squeeze_ '.

"Huh. Why don't you--hey, wait a second!" Sun starts, not having thought Qrow would actually put his hand around his neck. There's a moment where Sun just stares at Qrow incredulously, who stares back, before _lightly_ squeezing. Uncomfortable, but no worse the wear, Sun brings his hand up to his throat when Qrow releases it. "I was going to say roll again. You into that sort of thing?"

"What, choking? Nah. I wasn't gonna hurt you, so I didn't see any reason to skip it."

"Well thanks for your concern." Sun answers sarcastically. "My turn."

' _Neck_ ' and ' _lick_ ' came up this time. Qrow leans back, legs spread slightly, as Sun stands and makes his way onto his lap as though it were something he did every day. He seats himself center, Qrow's erection grinding between his ass cheeks, and let his arms fall around Qrow's shoulders. Qrow tilts his head to allow Sun better access, and feels no need at all to restrain the moan that escapes him when Sun runs his tongue over the flesh on his collar, and then up his neck to just under his ear. _This_ was hot, this was _erotic_. This was what Sun had done back at the nightclub to make Qrow so wild as to fuck him right behind the bar against the alleyway wall. If Sun kept that up, he'd be getting fucked in no time.

" _Aaugh_.....Sun, listen.....m'gonna roll the dice, but don't stop."

"Mnn." was Sun's only answer as he kept at his task.

Barely able to focus on what he was doing, Qrow rolled the dice across the table. To his relief, he got something that didn't require him having to interrupt what was currently happening, as the dice landed on ' _squeeze_ ' and ' _ass_ '. Without any hesitation, Qrow brought a hand to Sun's right ass cheek, giving it a firm squeeze that resulted in a " _mmnf_ " sound from Sun. He repeats the process with both hands and both cheeks the second time, resulting in some grinding from Sun that felt _great_ and the faunus' tail curling and uncurling happily.

"Your turn."

When Sun gets up from Qrow's neck, he looks every bit as dissatisfied that he has to stop necking as Qrow feels. He takes the dice, and when he rolls them, the topside faces read ' _massage_ ' and ' _back_ '. 

"Huh....should we move to the bedroom for that?"

"Nah." Qrow said gruffly. "I don't think we need to spend too much time on it, maybe a minute or so. Here." He reluctantly pushes Sun off of his lap, and gets up and turns on his heel, sitting backwards and straddling his chair, leaning forwards with his arms over the back of the chair and his chin resting on them. His back is presented to Sun. In all honesty, it's a major step down in his opinion from the necking, but that might be a good thing. The game was now about who orgasmed first, and he'd have been on the way there quickly if that had kept up. 

"Never given a massage before, so sorry if this isn't great." he hears Sun say, followed by the scooting of a chair forward. A second later, he can feel the tip of Sun's cock resting against the base of his back. What follows is Sun's palms landing on the inner curves of Qrow's shoulders, pulling and rubbing at the muscles there. Qrow has no instructions or directions to give, as he didn't get massages that often. Taiyang seemed to think they were the sexiest thing ever, but to Qrow they were a bit dull. It doesn't feel bad though, and as Sun's hands move down to his shoulder blades, he begins to think that it would be pretty nice to get one on nights when he isn't trying to get laid. Maybe just a little longer.

A minute later, and his mind is quickly changing. Sun's palms feel very nice on his shoulder blades, but what really feels good is when those palms move down to his lower back, where his spine and waist connected. He hadn't quite realized how much strain was there and in his hips, evidently from spending the past hour in a chair without moving much, that Sun's ministrations were getting rid of. He can't help it, and a groan escapes him when Sun presses his thumbs in just the right spot. _Damn_ , that felt good.

"Alright." Qrow says, when he feels it's gone on long enough. One minute had turned into five. "Let up, I need to take my turn."

Sun returned to his seat, and Qrow rolled the dice again. When they stopped, he smirked. Sun's eyes widened.

"Get up on the table, kid."

Sun swallowed, but obeyed, hoisting himself up on the table.

"Ass in the air."

Sun leaned down, spreading his legs so that his ass was prominently displayed, face flushing red. Qrow swung his chair around to face Sun's rear, surveying his task. This game was as good as his. Leaning forward, Qrow spread Sun's ass cheeks and gave a very long, slow, deliberate lick to Sun's hole with his flattened tongue. Sun gave a wanton moan, more lustful and weak and wanting than any he'd given yet tonight. _May as well start pouring, Sun_ , Qrow thought. He repeats it again, and Sun whines, his tail flicking back and forth like crazy. Bringing up a hand to rest on Sun's back and grip his waist, keeping him as close as possible, Qrow begins rimming Sun mercilessly, licking and sucking without pause or restraint. 

Sun is breathing heavily. "H-How long are you gonna do that for?" he asks. Qrow sees his cock twitch when he leans back to answer, and also sees that it's harder than ever, a vein running up the base of it.

"As long as I can. Take your turn if you want, but don't expect me to stop."

He returns to his task, now pressing his tongue into that tight ring of muscle to lap at Sun's inner walls, and casually adding a small squeeze to his butt on top of it. Sun lets out another moan, and he's pretty sure the faunus whines out " _Qrow_ " in a manner that gets his own cock to jump to attention as well. Sun reaches for the dice on the table next to him, but Qrow grabs his wrist with his left hand to keep him from picking them up.

"Y-you fucking....a-aagh! _Augh_....fffucking.... _cheater_....." Sun gasps out.

"Mmn?" Qrow says, not bothering to properly answer. His other hand is poised to stop Sun's if he tries to reach for the dice with it. Sure enough, Sun reaches, and Qrow's right hand shoots out, holding it at bay. Sun whined.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asks, nuzzling the cheek of Sun's ass.

" _Please don't stop._ " Sun begged. Qrow nodded, and returned to the rimjob he was giving.

It's only a few seconds later, when he's getting sure that Sun is about to give out, that he hears a _clack!_ ing sound and realizes the dice have somehow been dropped. He pushes back, looking for them, and finds Sun's tail hovering over them, guilty. Damn, he'd forgotten how dextrous that appendage really was.

Sun's panting was in relief now, and he looks over at the dice, reading them even if at the same time he was plainly furious with himself for forcing an end to the best pleasure he'd received tonight. His voice cracks when he reads them out loud.

" _Suck......chest?_ "

Qrow leans back, grunting. Nothing that would allow him to continue his torturous tongue-fuck submission play on Sun. Accepting that he'd been stalled for a little while, Qrow returns to his seat and allows Sun to slide off the table.

Sun doesn't seem to want to move on with the game for a little while, taking a minute to catch his breath and straighten up. When he does, he stares at Qrow, as if Qrow had some idea of how to go about sucking on a man's chest.

"Nipples?" he suggests.

Sun doesn't give him a yes or no either way, just a dirty look that Qrow supposes he deserves. When he gets up, he crouches down on the floor, spreading Qrow's legs apart to make room, and latches his lips onto the skin of Qrow's chest, in the center of his right pectoral. To Qrow's surprise, it actually feels very good when Sun begins to lick and suck there, brushing his tongue over the muscle of his chest. He spends ample time on the right side before letting his tongue brush across the nipple there, causing Qrow to shudder and his shaft to twitch against Sun's own chest. Shit...he hadn't expected to get turned on by this. Sun moves to the left side, repeating the process there. Qrow closes his eyes and shamefully lets a gasp escape him when Sun slides over to his left nipple, at first only licking, but then pulling it between his lips and sucking, rolling it between his teeth every once in a while, hard enough to twist a bit but not hard enough to hurt. He hisses when Sun pulls away for some reason.

"Do you mind if I put this in my mouth?" he hears, and he opens his eyes to find that Sun is holding his cross necklace that he'd discarded on the table earlier.

"....I do, actually." he said, wary.

"Well then here, put this around your neck." Sun said, putting down the cross necklace and reaching instead for his own monkey coin necklace, holding it out. Bemused, Qrow slung the gold chain around his neck, and its coin rested in the center of his chest. When Sun next pressed his lips to Qrow's chest, he took the coin in his mouth and sucked it along with the skin under his lips. It was an odd feeling, slightly off-putting yet slightly erotic with the coldness of the gold, and he can see why Sun likes it.

A minute later, Sun pulls off, and reaches for a napkin on the table to wipe the coin off with. 

"Alright, what's next?"

Qrow took the dice, rolling them and finding that the next result was ' _squeeze/chest_ '. Reaching over the gap between them, Qrow took both hands and abruptly, unceremoniously took hold of Sun's pecs and began squeezing.

"What the hell?" Sun asked, seeming slightly offended. "You're groping me like a woman."

Qrow grinned, trying to resist laughing. "Nah. You're better-endowed than half the women I know." he says, continuing his squeezing. After the erotic seriousness of the rimjob and the chest-play with Sun's tongue, this just seemed funny. 

"You're not even drunk yet." Sun complained, but he was grinning too. "Alright, stop now, before I start going after yours."

"Doesn't it feel good?"

"Not the way you're doin' it. Feels like you're trying to make 'em squeak like a clown nose."

At that, Qrow burst out laughing, and Sun quickly follows suit. Tears are in his eyes and he's very glad he took Sun home tonight. This was fun.

Brushing Qrow's hands away from him, Sun takes the dice, and rolls them. Qrow practically gets whiplash from how quickly the smile drops off of his face. There's a glint in Sun's eyes that promised revenge.

"Up on the table."

"You don't need to get me up on the table for this." Qrow protested.

"And you didn't need to get me up on the table to eat my ass either, but here we are. C'mon, up."

Sighing, Qrow hoisted himself up on the edge of the table, sitting with his legs hanging over it at the knees, and Sun sat in Qrow's chair, which was still in front of the table from the rimjob. Sun took Qrow's knees and spread them apart, leaving Qrow's hard-on front and center. 

 _Shit_ , Qrow thought, _I've lost._

There's nothing unpracticed or untalented about the way Sun leans forward and takes Qrow's dick into his mouth. When he goes down to halfway, he makes sure to flatten his tongue against Qrow's cock, and makes sure to pull it back across the sensitive area and the head when he pulls back. Right off the bat, Qrow is moaning loudly. Sun knew how to suck dick, seemed to have a mouth made for it, and starts up a nice rhythm with ease. Qrow can't help putting a hand on the back of Sun's head to keep the pace steady, throwing his head back and wanting to yell out loud from how good it felt. He's got to stop this, before he--

Too late. Sun grabs Qrow's hand, midway through reaching for the dice, without missing a beat or even looking up from the cock he was sucking, making sure to grab the other one without waiting for Qrow to act with it. 

" _D-damn it...._ "

Sun's mouth is hot and wet and his tongue is torturously good, and shivers are running up and down Qrow's spine. His toes curl and uncurl the way Sun's tail did earlier, and he knows he's helpless. Shameless sucking sounds are coming from Sun, who is somehow smiling while he works his lips and tongue.

" _Agh....aaaaaghhh......augh....._ "

He didn't have a third limb to get himself out of it, and even if he did, Sun would still stop him. All of the foreplay they've done for the past half hour is coming back to bite him as he feels his orgasm building at a traitorously fast pace. Qrow's chest heaves up and down and the right hand Sun is holding returns to where it was on the back of his head as Qrow succumbs to the hottest blowjob he's ever gotten, and possibly the shortest, in a very small amount of time. Hot white fluid spurts from his cock into Sun's mouth, who keeps sucking until Qrow is spent and swallows his sperm as if it's the easiest thing in the world, not even hesitating at the taste. 

 _Well_ , he thinks, _it's just a subpar drink. Pretty good deal for getting my dick sucked like that._

Sun pulls off of Qrow's cock, and allows him a couple minutes of rest, leaning back on his palms and letting his breathing slow down. Defeat is defeat, so when he feels like his legs will work again, he gets down off the table and lumbers over to the fridge in the kitchen, the next room over. He knows the drink he's looking for, Sun had pointed it out earlier. He takes a pitcher out of the kitchen cabinet, puts the large reddish-purple wine bottle inside it, and grabs a box of shot glasses he uses every once in a while from their place on top of the fridge. Returning to the table in the previous room, he sets them all down on it, finding that Sun has already replaced the chairs where they need to go. He twists the wine bottle's top off, and pours the pitcher full, filling two shot glasses with the last of the flavored wine.

He takes his seat, reluctantly picking up a weak drink and swilling it around.

"So, how're we gonna play this?" Sun asks.

Qrow sets down the shot glass and reaches down under the table, looking in his pants pocket for his scroll and eventually resurfacing with it. "Since you haven't got the same experience or tolerance of an alcoholic, I thought I'd make it a simple reward system. Went online, picked out some kinks and sex stuff, and put 'em on a random list. Each time we take a shot, there's something we do for that shot. Gets more kinky the higher you go. Doesn't go past twenty, 'cuz I don't think you'll be walking straight by the time you've downed ten, much less twenty, even if this weren't weak stuff."

"Speaking of, how's it taste?" Sun asked curiously.

In answer, Qrow picked up his glass again, and drank it, holding it in his mouth for a few seconds to get a good idea of the flavor before he swallowed it. Wasn't bad, really, tasted a lot like watermelon. Could be a worse flavor. However, since they're starting the 'sex' portion of their game, instead of answering verbally, Qrow walks around the edge of the table and yanks Sun into a kiss, much deeper and more energetic than their first one tonight. He runs his tongue between Sun's lips and lets it push against Sun's, and french kisses him for a little while, before pulling away.

"You tell me."

Sun seemed dazed at first, but shook himself out of it quite quickly. "Tastes good." he said, shaking his head to clear it.

"Alright then, together with me."

Sun and Qrow raise the glasses and down them together. It's cold, and Qrow sees Sun shiver. He has to admit that it works well for the wine. Reaching over to his scroll, Qrow tapped the screen to reveal their reward for the first shot.

"Make-out."

"We kinda just did that, but I'd be down to do it again." Sun said, smiling.

And they do. Qrow makes no secret of how much he enjoys kissing, and neither does Sun when he sucks on Qrow's tongue, but they break apart quickly, wanting to get through their shot games and onto the subject of real sex without too many lengthy distractions.

Second shot, spanking.

"That's.....a bit of a jump from kissing." Sun comments.

Qrow didn't care. It sounded fun. "Come over here."

Hesitantly, Sun got up and crossed the short distance between him and Qrow. Qrow took the shot glass Sun was still awkwardly holding and set it down, before reaching up to get a hand behind Sun's back. Qrow pulls Sun downward, until Sun is laid out over his lap.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're-- _aagh_!"

Qrow had landed a sharp slap onto Sun's ass cheek, taking care to make sure it didn't hurt too much but also making sure it was hard enough that he would hear that _smack!_ ring out.

"One, for seducing me at the club." _Smack!_ "Two, for convincing me to take you home." _Smack!_   Three, for having an ass that's so hot." _Smack!_   "You want me to keep going?"

"Do whatever you want." Sun answered, face bright red but not offering any resistance, and if anything spreading his legs wider.

Qrow landed one, two, three, four, five, six, seven more hard slaps to Sun's ass. Sun yelped at each one, especially when the later ones began to meld together, and his hard-on was pressing against Qrow's knee insistently. His ass was not quite as red as his face, but Qrow didn't think it needed to go that far. Not tonight, anyway.

"Alright, you're done. Get up, so you can take your next shot."

"Don't just yank me over your lap like that next time, it was embarrassing."

"There's a timer on this scroll somewhere, lemme set it to keep us moving through this at a certain pace....five minutes apiece."

Three, grinding. The blush in Sun's face hasn't faded and Qrow's wondering if it's because he's feeling a slight buzz.

Four, jacking off together.

Five, ball-sucking.

Six, fingering. Sun is definitely feeling tipsy by this point, judging by the odd look on his face that's slightly drowsy and spaced out, but also happy.

Seven, blowjobs again.

Eight, rimjob again.

Nine, wax play. They skipped that one. Qrow's starting to feel a bit buzzed himself, and Sun is starting to slur.

Ten, bondage. They skipped that one, too. 

Eleven, food sex.

".....Food sex?"

"Ain't that like the whipped cream thing people do?"

".............."

"Whatcha thinkin'?"

"Just hang on."

Qrow isn't sure he has any whipped cream, and he's really not feeling like he has anything else to offer in his fridge. He had no opinion of the idea of eating off of Sun, though he's sure it was supposed to be done with chocolate syrup or honey or the like. He doesn't feel like getting up to check for that. Maybe they could....stretch the definition of 'food'?

Qrow gets up, grabbing the pitcher of wine and taking it with him into the kitchen. It takes a minute for Sun to realize Qrow isn't just getting random food and to follow him in, and see him place the pitcher in the microwave for ten seconds.

"Why're you heating the wine?"

"You want it to be freezing cold when I pour it on you?"

Sun blinked a few times. "Oh, is that what we're using?"

"Yeah. Go down the hall and find the bathroom on the left. Go get in the shower and wait, and don't touch anything."

Sun trots off down the hall, tail swinging behind him. Qrow places the wine in for another ten seconds, then another ten after that, and decides it's warm enough to use after tasting it. He makes his way down the hall, opening the bathroom door to see Sun sitting with his arms against his knees in the shower.

"Stand up and lean back."

Sun obeys, letting his feet slide forward so that his body makes a slightly angled plane. Qrow carefully steps into the shower, trying not to spill any of the wine.

"You ready?"

Sun nods. 

"Lean your head down and close your eyes." Qrow instructs, and Sun again obeys. Slowly, he lifted the pitcher and the remaining wine in it and let it flow down over Sun's head. It vaguely strikes him (wow, he _was_ tipsy. Maybe there was more alcohol content in the wine than he thought...) that this sort of thing generally stays below the hairline, but who gave a shit? Sun shudders and breathes deeply while Qrow empties the pitcher. Qrow lifts a hand to Sun's forehead to lean his head back, and observes the effect. The wine is a lot less red when it's not held together, and is sluicing down Sun's body in little streams and rivulets. It's not a bad look for him.

"Hold still."

Qrow crouched, and opened his mouth, letting his tongue lap at Sun's cock. Sun makes a hopeful noise, but Qrow isn't here to suck him off, he's merely getting the wine off. He moves his tongue up, tasting watermelon as his tongue slides over Sun's smooth flesh. He runs the wet muscle over the span of each ab and in the dips between them, marveling at Sun's sculpted torso as he moves upward, drinking off of Sun. He returns the favor of earlier, giving Sun's chest plenty of attention with his tongue, before moving up and licking his neck as well. 

"Turn around."

Sun complies, and Qrow repeats this process from behind, licking up Sun's back and spine and shoulders. He makes Sun turn around once more and does it one more time with his front, with Sun wrapping his arms around Qrow's waist when he reaches Sun's neck again. Qrow moves up, kissing Sun again lazily, drunkenly, and getting the kiss lazily, drunkenly, and happily returned. Qrow pulls away, letting out a deep breath through his nose. 

"M'all sticky."

"I know." Qrow says, reaching for the shower knob.

"What about the drinking game?"

"Fuck the drinking game." Qrow asked as wonderfully scalding water was sprayed over them both. Qrow and Sun both moaned, the sound for once having nothing to do with sex, although Qrow sought to rectify that soon. After the last of the wine has been rinsed off, he pushes Sun up against the back of the shower, spreading his legs with one hand. He's tired of games and messing around. 

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhh...."_

Qrow had worried that he'd hurt Sun, given he was skipping lube, but it seems they've done such extensive foreplay that the loss goes unnoticed by the faunus, who wraps himself around Qrow, arms around shoulders and legs around waist, and kisses him deeply for the fourth time that night. Qrow fucks him against the shower wall, both of their moans muffled by the other's insistent mouth and tongue, not giving a single shit towards slow build and instead fucking Sun at a moderate pace, with his full length, from the start. The sound of the shower's soothing warm water over them drowns out the sound of Qrow's hips and balls slapping against Sun's ass. It's relaxing, it's unselfish, it's two men making love the way only irresponsible, drunk men can. 

Their orgasms aren't energetic or powerful, but come easily and passively, and leave them breathing deeply and slowly. The water washes them clean of each other, or at least washes their outsides. Qrow devotes fifteen minutes to allowing Sun to "drip-dry", before grabbing a tube from the bathroom counter and performed what Sun drunkenly, but accurately, referred to as 'hydraulic maintenance'. Once the two of them were soaped, cleaned, and in Sun's case, emptied, they reluctantly stopped the water and dried off, Qrow toweling Sun's hair while Sun got his torso and vice versa.

"M'I leaving?"

"Not tonight. C'mon, let's head to bed."

* * *

* * *

 

Sun blinked, the morning sunlight soft. He wasn't in a bed he recognized. There's an arm over him and soft, slow breathing on the back of his neck. 

It takes him a minute to remember just what sort of fun he'd gotten up to last night. He's still naked, and he doesn't regret any of it, but he figures he should do his walk of shame before Qrow can wake up and boot him out. A master at slipping out of traps, Sun manages to escape Qrow's outstretched arm in under ten minutes. He's just about to creep out of the room and down the hall to find his clothes when he feels a tug on his tail. Sun turns around.

Qrow is looking at him blearily, one eye hidden in the pillow, and a hand gripping the end of his tail.

"Where th'fck d'ya think yer going?"

"Umm...."

"You were warm an' I was comfy. Get back in here."

Surprised, but relieved, Sun slips back into bed, finding a surprisingly snuggly Qrow pulls him in and slides a leg over his. 

"Y'got plans today?" Qrow murmured.

"No." Sun answered, sliding closer.

"Good. 'Cause I'm not done with you yet." Even in a groggy post-game night half-sleep state, Qrow manages to crack a lecherous smirk. "Changed my mind 'bout you. Can't have ya just one night."

Sun chuckles into his pillow.


	5. STY "Casual"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun and Taiyang are friends. Friends who like dick. Where is Zwei when all of this is happening? Joke's on you, he wrote this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Volume 3, rather than follow Blake, Sun went to Patch, hoping to visit a bedridden Yang. To his surprise however, he found only Taiyang, as Ruby and Yang had left for Haven together, Qrow in tow. He came all this way to visit, so he's not gonna leave just because they aren't there.

Kinks/Sex Acts:

  * Cowboy Position
  * Casual Sex: Sex without much regard for appropriate time or place. Other activities may be pursued at the same time.
  * Lazy Sex: Sex without much energy or speed.
  * Bicep Attention: Specific, usually oral, attention is spent pleasuring someone's biceps.
  * Pec Attention: Specific, usually oral, attention is spent pleasuring someone's pectorals.
  * Pool Sex: Exactly what it says.



Relationship: Sun and Taiyang have developed an easygoing friendship, highlighted by a lot of anal sex.

* * *

* * *

 

_"Aagh..."_

_"That's it, take it slow."_

It had all started with the pool.

Taiyang had figured that, seeing as he wasn't dealing with any missions at the moment, and both of his daughters were out on their way to Haven, and he had the time, that he'd build something nice for them for when they got back. Taiyang was a creative man, he liked building things and he liked surprising people with them. Their home had started out as one story tall, but while Ruby and Yang had been attending Signal for their last week of Ruby's first year, Taiyang had gotten to work. When they'd came back, an entire new floor of the house had been added. That had been his proudest accomplishment yet, and it had made him ecstatic to see Yang want to move her room up to the second floor of it. So this time, he'd figured that he'd go for a pool. Yang and Ruby both loved swimming, and Yang had offered to teach Ruby how to swim once (Taiyang had taken over there, considering her idea of teaching was to shove Ruby into the pool). Not to mention, it'd be nice to have a private pool. Public ones were okay, but Taiyang didn't like the idea of idiot teen boys and girls ogling Yang. That, and the restrooms and locker rooms were always disgusting. So he'd put some sweat, blood, and tears into digging out a massive trench in their sizable back yard, adding water filters and pipes, cementing it in, and then filling it with chlorinated water. Voila, something beautiful he'd made with his own hands, and not to mention, something he'd get to enjoy alone every day for a while.

So imagine his surprise when, the day after it was finished, he walked out to his backyard to find a complete stranger with a monkey tail already lounging in it, clad in swim trunks.

_"Ohhh, fuck..."_

_"Deeper, c'mon...."_

_Taiyang was laid back on his bed, midday light streaming through the window behind him and bringing his muscles into full glorious view as he thrusted up into Sun, who sank downward in time to meet him. Both of their heads were thrown back and moaning. Sun was riding cowboy, bouncing at a relaxed pace, hands braced against Taiyang's knees to keep himself steady._

Sun had been in massive trouble. Or at least he would've been, if Taiyang had had the heart to really lay into him. A slap on the wrist was really all that Sun earned when Taiyang had demanded he get out of the pool.....and a snap on the ass with a twisted-up towel, which he repeated until Sun, fleeing around the side of the pool and yelping in pain each time, apologized over and over for invading a privately-owned space without asking. It was a tactic that had worked on Qrow many times and it never did let him down.

He'd forgiven Sun almost too easily. Perhaps it was that sunshine-filled winning smile that practically told Taiyang to give in and surrender. He hadn't wanted Sun dripping water everywhere from his wet trunks, so he'd told him to go get dressed and come back, only for Sun to protest that his only dry clothes were back at the hotel a couple miles away. Taiyang had considered this an excellent opportunity to provide a humiliating punishment, perhaps by making the faunus take the trunks off anyway and walk around bare-assed, or making him wear the only clothes in the house roughly his size--Yang's. At the end of the day though, he's not a pervert, nor the type of dad to sacrifice his daughter's clothes just for a crossdressing prank. So he'd just told Sun to get them off and stand there in the buff for a minute while he got some of his own dry clothes. It had honestly not been his intention to provide for the stranger in a manner so laden with sexual subtext, but it wasn't as though it passed either of them by when Sun sat down wearing Taiyang's muscle shirt and sweatpants, a couple sizes too big for him but Sun making them look far less ill-fitting than they should've.

In the general 'who are you's and 'what are you doing here's that followed after Taiyang told Sun to come inside and dry off, he found out that Sun had just arrived in time to see Taiyang finish his pool. He had come to visit Yang and Ruby, thinking that Yang was still bedridden, only to be surprised when Taiyang told him they'd already left for Haven. He'd figured it would be Yang who greeted him when she walked out into the backyard, not her father. He'd been disappointed to find he was too late to visit his friends, but was happy to know that they were doing much better in a much shorter amount of time than expected.

_Taiyang reached down to grab and squeeze Sun's ass, who responded by wrapping his tail around Taiyang's wrist to keep it there. Taiyang followed up, however, by pulling Sun up and off his dick, drawing him over until Sun's spread legs were wrapped around his face. Sun howled as Taiyang's hands spread him and his wandering tongue slid inside his entrance, licking and lapping._

Taiyang had offered to let him stay for a while, at least until his daughters got back to see him, rather than leave right back for Vacuo as soon as he got here, or stay at a hotel just for the purpose of being in the area. Sun had accepted, and thus his living arrangements had been made after a quick trip to get his things. Taiyang had intended to enjoy the time alone, but to be honest, he'd gotten plenty of that during the years his daughters were at Signal and Beacon and Qrow on Ozpin-related "classified" information (Qrow sure loved using that word, but whenever anyone named Ironwood or close to him used it, suddenly it was bad). To be honest, he could deal with having another person in the house on a regular basis, particularly as Sun had sworn up and down that he'd pay for his own food, which Taiyang had gladly allowed. 

Sun stayed in Qrow's room, which was kind of the one-size-fits all for guests, since Qrow was away so often it could barely be called his. He was an early riser, like Taiyang, and always seemed to have things to talk about or fun ideas of what to do with their day. Taiyang enjoyed hearing all of the details of his exploits, and had taken to sharing drinks with Sun in the lounging chairs he'd brought out to the pool area. Somehow, swimming together had become part of a daily routine, too.

Sun turned out to be a flirt, as evidenced by accident. After hearing Sun compliment Yang's looks, Taiyang had messed with him by giving him the overprotective dad routine, which quickly turned hilarious when the kid tripped all over himself trying to cover his ass and assure him that he wasn't sexually interested in Yang. Something along the lines of "Not that she isn't pretty, she's beautiful, and I see where she gets it from" had slipped out, which had surprised Taiyang but been taken in stride, with him giving out a back-handed compliment on Sun's own looks too for kicks.

_Somewhere along the way, Sun riding Taiyang's face and tongue had gone from cowboy to reverse cowboy. It was a position that enabled Sun to lay down atop that broad chest and toned abdomen and initiate a 69, spreading Taiyang's legs and finding his asshole with his own tongue, repaying every service he was getting and making his partner moan. The two were a mess of limbs and muscles, Sun holding Taiyang's legs bent to get the best access and Taiyang craning himself upward to reach Sun's hole. Sun rimmed differently than Taiyang. While Taiyang was slow and erotic with the way he kissed and licked Sun's entrance, Sun was shameless and went faster and deeper._

"Oh yeah? Thanks, keep trying and someday you'll be as good-looking as I am."

Sun stopped short mid-sentence. The two were halfway into the water, both of them in trunks, and sitting on the steps that Taiyang had built into the pool. Taiyang's smile was growing, and Sun's falling over himself to not look like a pervert was being thrown to the side as he took in the audacity of Taiyang's words.

"Wait, wait, wait a second. It almost sounded like you think you're hotter than _me_."

"Damn right." Taiyang said, flashing a gleaming grin. "You're a pretty handsome kid, but let's be honest, you've got nothing on these muscles."

"I have an _eight-pack_." Sun retorted indignantly. That is _objectively_ hotter than your six-pack."

"Maybe so," Taiyang said, "but I think I've definitely got you beat here." he countered, reaching up to squeeze Sun's upper arm.

"You might have biceps as big around as my thighs," Sun admitted, "but there's no way you have the better ass."

There was no winning there. Not that he'd looked or anything, but, well... It was impossible _not_ to notice that Sun had an ass built from years of parkour and lower body exercise. He envied anyone that got a regular pass on riding that thing. _Wait, don't think things like that._

"What about the tattoo?" Taiyang said, fishing around for things to tip the argument in his favor and flexing his right arm, showing off the ink there glistening from the water. "That's one thing I have going for me that you don't."

"Are we counting fashion now?" Sun scoffed. "If so, I've got you beat by a mile, Dad Shorts."

"It's not fashion!" Taiyang protested. "It's part of my body, so it counts!"

"If we're counting _every_ part of our body, does the fact that I have a bigger dick count, too?"

Taiyang had called bullshit on that one, quite positive that if both of them were to drop their pants and compare, he'd easily be bigger than Sun. Not that he'd actually suggested that, or went even close. He'd simply left it at stubbornly calling Sun a liar. Sun hadn't pursued that topic either, and they were both able to laugh at it. He ends the conversation by assuring Sun that he was, in fact, a 'DILF'. Sun had burst out laughing, agreeing that he was, and assuring Taiyang that he ' _was hot as hell, but not cool at all_ '. However, Taiyang had been more daring than ever when they left the pool that evening, patting Sun on the ass. 'Patting', because he couldn't bring himself to outright smack it, or squeeze it, though the mental image of how it would feel if he did lingered. Sun had laughed again, tail swishing, relieving Taiyang that he hadn't gone overboard. 

_Sun finally came, hot white fluid spurting over Taiyang's chest. Taiyang followed only a moment after, coating Sun's abs. After the two had settled into their post-orgasmic bliss, Taiyang twisted Sun around, making a mess, but not caring as he yanked him right-side-up, planting a content kiss on his lips that Sun returned. The two laid like that for some time, sticky and naked and sleepy, laying in the sunlight._

The day had come, however, when Taiyang had put his money where his mouth was. The two were in the same place in the pool, doing their afternoon routine of chatting before swimming. The door had knocked, and Taiyang had gotten up, Sun trotting after him to see who it was, to find two women in their mid-twenties, going door to door for a fundraiser. Naturally, both women paused and their eyes widened when the door was answered by two tall, powerfully-built, half-naked, wet men. After patiently sitting through an explanation and accepting a flyer that he couldn't care less about (and which the women clearly couldn't care about either at that point), Sun and Taiyang had walked back to the pool and promptly gone back and forth about which one of them the women would have wanted to bed more. It had culminated in Sun bringing back up his equipment below the waistband, calling back to the time they fought over who was bigger and again insisting it was himself, and Taiyang had exercised extreme audacity and stood up, positioned himself in front of Sun, and dropped his swim trunks to his knees. Bold as brass, yet also unable to believe himself and absolutely positive he had pushed too far and offended Sun, he's surprised to find Sun congratulating him.

"Damn." the faunus said with wide eyes. "Not gonna lie, you _are_ hung." His eyes were wide, staring with his mouth half open at the cock in front of him. Taiyang has to force down the urge to grab his head and guide him into a blowjob.

 _That was far enough. Don't take it any further._ "Care to prove you really are bigger, then? I won't judge you if it turns out you're small."

That was all the challenge Sun had needed. He'd stood up, inches away from Taiyang, and dropped his own swim trunks to his knees. The fact that he was half-hard, or that Taiyang had been half-hard when he dropped trou, wasn't remarked on by either of them, although it made it a lot easier to measure who was bigger, especially as they both rose to fully erect quickly. As it turned out, Sun was certainly not small, but the clear winner was Taiyang, both when it came to length and girth.

"Alright, so you've got a bigger dick than me. Doesn't mean you're better at _using_ it than me." Sun taunted.

Taiyang's breath caught in his chest. "Don't tempt me to prove that, too, Sun." he flirted.

Sun didn't answer, and for a few seconds it was just them and the eye contact, and Taiyang would swear he could've taken Sun and plowed him right then and there if it had continued any longer. But Sun had looked down, and for a second it seemed the sexual tension was going to deflate.

"I'm surprised I haven't asked this before," he said, looking at Taiyang's chest, "but do you mind if I feel your muscles? You really do have a nice build."

"Yeah, go ahead." Taiyang breathed.

Sun's hands rose to Taiyang's abdomen, wet fingers running over the curves and dips in Taiyang's abs, taking their time moving up until they stopped on his pecs, where Sun seemed content to simply keep them, hands barely moving and squeezing slightly. Without asking, Taiyang's own hands rose to Sun's waist, fingers running over water droplets as they slid up Sun's smooth, broad back. 

Taiyang didn't care anymore. He grabbed Sun, hands on either side of his face, and dragged him in for a kiss, head tilted to the side and tongue pressing its way in as soon as it met Sun's lips. He didn't care how much younger Sun was, or how much value there was in being friends of the celibate sort. He wanted to make love to Sun, to _fuck_ Sun, to do dozens of dirty things to Sun, and he wanted them right now. Sun is equally enthusiastic, leaning in and kissing back deeply. The kiss was the hottest thing Taiyang had experienced for quite a while, and he felt ashamed that it was so dirty and informal and lustful. But he keeps kissing anyway, until control finally drags him away, hating it when his lips part from Sun's.

After he had pulled away, Sun had asked why he'd stopped.

"You're supposed to ask why I kissed you in the first place." Taiyang had answered, sure that Sun must hate him.

Sun had just responded that a person shouldn't question it when they were kissed, especially by someone like Taiyang. He'd followed up with a long-awaited proposition.

"Well, c'mon. Don't stop there. We're naked, we're hard, and we want each other, right?"

It was irrefutable logic. Not even caring to grab their trunks, or dry off, Taiyang had picked Sun up and dragged him inside the house to his bedroom, getting him down on the mattress and hurriedly applying lube. Their first time had been a lot faster, rougher, and dirtier than their later sessions had been. Technically vanilla, missionary position and all, but there was sheer sin in the way Taiyang pounded Sun's ass, and he wasn't sure if he should feel pride or shame or both that the kid hadn't been able to walk right the next day. 

He'd asked Sun what they were supposed to do from there. Sun had given him a weird look and simply responded that he saw no problem with their relationship staying at its current level, which he termed 'good friends who fucked sometimes'. If he was okay with it, Taiyang was too.

That had been over a month ago, and 'sometimes' had turned into 'twice daily'.

* * *

* * *

" _Uungh...."_

Sun had been enjoying some iced tea at the kitchen table when Taiyang had pulled him away to the living room, so that he could lean him over the back of the couch, kiss him on the cheek, spread him, and screw him. Sun doesn't mind. They often interrupted each other's mundane tasks for sex. He's quite used to feeling his legs suddenly being spread without warning, and feeling Taiyang's dick stretching and filling him. The way they had sex was extremely casual, wonderfully lazy, and unceremonious. They still went to Taiyang's bed for a lot of their sex, but by now most of the surfaces in the kitchen, dining room, den, and backyard had been used at some point by the two men when their lust overtook them. While Sun would never brag about how much sex he had, he felt an odd pride in the fact that lubricating himself each morning had become part of his waking-up routine. It might've been because the time they had in order to do so much of it was inherently limited, and Qrow or Yang and Ruby could return home at any time. They still did all of the usual things that they'd done before becoming friends with benefits, they simply had a lot of sex inbetween. They had only one real rule, given that they were both fairly moderate in the bedroom, that was installed by Taiyang: under no circumstances was Sun to ever, ever call him ' _Daddy_ ' or anything going near that kink.

There wasn't any danger of them falling for each other, far from it. Even assuming an intimate relationship could be pulled off without the other people in the household knowing when they came back, and it couldn't, neither Taiyang nor Sun wanted romance from one another. The relationship between the two had just sort of fallen into a comfortable balance of talk, amiable fun, and sex. The way they slept in the same bed at night, or at noon when they were worn out, and wrapped themselves around one another under the sheets, was more out of a very physical desire for contact and warmth than a need for emotional intimacy. He had brought up the topic upon waking up one morning, only because he wanted to assure Sun that romance wasn't what he wanted from the faunus, and things had gotten awkward when Sun completely agreed, citing Taiyang's previous badly-ended relationships. It was awkward not only because he'd somehow been informed of that aspect of his life, but because that hadn't had any impact on it at all. He hadn't even factored it in. Said awkward moment was resolved when Taiyang jabbed at Sun about assuming that of _course_ Taiyang would've fallen in love with him if it hadn't been for failed relationship trouble. If there was one thing he was good at, it was smoothing out very tense moments with humor.

The television is going. Sun figures, as he feels Taiyang hit just the right spot and moans, that Taiyang must've wanted ass, but not wanted to miss a show that was on, which he feels is confirmed when Taiyang's hand, gripping his hair, leans him forward and down. Sun lets himself sink into the couch, enjoying the background noise of the television mixing with the sounds of Taiyang's soft, easy breathing and the rustling of the couch with each thrust. It wasn't long before Taiyang sped up, then slowed down as his orgasm arrived and rode through him. He fell forward, arms draped over Sun's shoulders, and head laid on Sun's back. Sun is just considering the limited amount of time that 'forced' them to have so much sex when Taiyang mentions something that reminds him that it's on his mind too.

"Hey." Taiyang said after a while.

"Mmn?"

"You willing to try something with me?"

"You wanna fuck in the pool?"

Taiyang let out a noise like a squeaker toy being trodden on. "How did you know already?"

"Because you get touchy-feely in the pool and it's the only place we haven't had sex yet." Sun murmured, eyes closed and smiling.

"Well, can we?"

"Whenever you're ready. Probably should have asked that before you went in just now."

"Yeah yeah, I know. We'll get in there at about six o'clock this afternoon, is that okay?"

"Sounds great."

* * *

* * *

 

He'd held off on this before now, mostly out of a desire not to have to clean the pool after he was done with Sun in it. At this point though, he didn't care. He knew patience was a virtue, but he'd never been good at holding out on sex. And _damn_ , but Sun looked gorgeous in the pool. The water running down those smooth, chiseled muscles, each little drop glinting gold when the afternoon sun hit them, the way his bright blue eyes shone out from underneath wet hair that somehow managed to stay up looking perfect even as it was plastered to his forehead. Not to mention how that same water ran down Sun's back muscles and spine, reached the base of his back, and ran down the curves of his ass. On top of how gorgeous it made Sun look, he loved the way the water felt when he was holding Sun and their bodies were brushing against one another, he loved the way that cool water contrasted with the warm sunlight on his back, and he loved the sound of cicadas singing in the evening. 

It'd be the first time Taiyang had had sex in a pool, so he had taken some of precautions. While lube-less sex might be possible, if taken slowly, in a place like a bathtub, it was quite different in a pool, with chlorinated water. If they tried the old power-of-trust route in the water like that, it was going to be the furthest thing from comfortable. So, Sun and Taiyang had spent around thirty minutes making sure that Sun's hole was stretched and as slicked and lubricated as possible. It also had the side effect of getting Sun hard as a rock and keeping him that way. 

Taiyang had always liked the slightly exciting feeling of being nude. There was a subtle thrill in walking out to the backyard without even swim trunks to cover his erection. He felt a much bigger thrill that went straight to that erection when he saw Sun walk out too, bare thighs and ass on display. 

Taiyang made his way to the water, stepping down the cement stairs until he was in up to his waist. He turned to watch Sun follow him in, confidently striding over and stepping into the water. He welcomed him over, reaching out his hand and feeling Sun take it, and pulling him over into his arms. Holding Sun close to his chest, he leaned down for a kiss, and Sun leaned up into it, their lips and tongue meeting and melding into one another. He ran both hands down Sun's back, finding and squeezing his ass. Sun responded by hooking his arms around Taiyang's broad shoulders, pulling himself up in the water so that his legs were wrapped around Taiyang's waist. He broke away, keeping a firm grip on his partner.

"Here?"

"Little deeper."

Taiyang moved further into the pool. There would be too much splashing around if they did it at such a shallow depth. He stopped when they were deep enough, about halfway down, that the water rose to their chests. Once he'd settled, Taiyang moved back, leaning against the wall of the pool, and moved one of his hands up to Sun's lower back to keep him steady. Once he' stopped moving, Sun begins to explore with his hands. They move up over his stomach and chest, over his shoulders again, and across his arms, one hand stopping at his right upper arm as Sun glanced at the spiked heart tattoo. It glistened and glinted, the water on the black ink reflecting the light of the setting sun. 

"Lean your arms back against the wall."

He's surprised by the command, but follows it anyway. He pulls his arms behind him, placing them over the edge of the pool behind him as if stretching them over the back of the couch. Sun raised his hands and pulled himself up, bracing himself against the edge of the pool so that Taiyang was getting an eyeful of his abs. Sun began to run his hand over Taiyang's arms, across the length of them feeling the muscles, but mostly lingering on the biceps. When he craned his neck up to look him in the face, he found an admiration in Sun's eyes.

"You like them?" Taiyang said, grinning, enjoying the look on Sun's face as he felt up his muscles. "Go on, kiss my bicep."

Sun doesn't hesitate, lowering his mouth to the thickest part of Taiyang's right arm and kissing the center of the heart tattoo. Taiyang sucked in a breath as Sun moved his lips over the ink, sucking slightly. It didn't take him long to turn a kiss into an open-mouthed french kiss, and to eventually transition to simply drawing his flattened tongue over the expanses of Taiyang's arm. The erotic licking was making Taiyang almost painfully hard, and he has to open his mouth and let a moan out, throwing his head back. 

"Sun...."

"Hmm?"

"Could you do that to my chest, too?"

In answer, Sun slid back down, hooking his legs back around Taiyang's waist and leading him to groan when Sun sat in his lap, brushing against his hard-on. He bent himself, and Taiyang leaned back to give him better access, and he watched as Sun leaned in and slid his tongue across the expanse of Taiyang's chest. Sun closed his eyes, licking and sucking as much of the flesh of his chest as he could, moving to the left pectoral after finishing with the right one. Taiyang, eyes wide and mesmerized, let out a breath he'd been holding when Sun let up and straightened himself, and his dick throbbed. His hand squeezes Sun's ass one more time, letting Sun know he can't wait any longer.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

 Taiyang took him by the hips, lifting him up just enough so that he could feel Sun spread over the tip of his erection. Sun groaned, and Taiyang with him, when they felt the head push past the ring of muscle. It was an easy slide in, given their pre-prep, and he inhaled deepy, waiting until he felt Sun take him to the hilt, thighs resting against his waist, to slowly exhale. Sun dropped his head onto his shoulder, and he started up an easy rhythm, neither slow nor fast. He never pulled out very far, making sure to return all the way in whenever he pushed inward again. The feeling of his Sun's inner muscles contracting around him was unbearable. Slick, tight, warm, and with that sexy voice moaning in his ear. Taiyang shifted positions against the wall, and brought one hand up to wrap around his partner's shoulders. The sound of the water around him, and the feeling of it lapping at their bodies, heightened his lust even further. 

_"Hhhhnghh...."_

Thrusting, thrusting, thrusting, until he felt it creeping forward. Taiyang held Sun tighter, trying to get a grip on his breathing and his pace, trying not to ruin the moment by doing anything too fast or hard. He closed his eyes, everything going orange and red past his eyelids thanks to the light of the setting sun. The Sun in his lap let out another lustful hiss, and Taiyang felt him tense and tighten. He thinks Sun just came, feeling something change in the water between them, but was too focused on his own orgasm arriving to tell. He released, body and muscles shuddering and tightening as he filled Sun with fluid.

The two laid there for some time, letting everything return to normal and coming down from the high. When Taiyang feels like he can speak again, he brings a hand up to ruffle Sun's hair and kiss him on the mouth before doing so.

"That was really great, Sun. Thanks."

"No problem, Taiyang. Felt great."

There was silence for a moment.

"So, you're gonna be the one cleaning the pool out, right?"


	6. SJ "Sensual"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironwood is worried this wanting of his is irresponsible, but Sun teaches him something new.

Kinks/Sex Acts:

  * Flesh and Blood Genitals: Important to note in this context, but Ironwood's pelvis and right thigh are intact.
  * Names and Titles: Ironwood is referred to by 'Sir' and 'General' occasionally.
  * Large Dicks: Ironwood has the biggest dick yet.
  * Deepthroating: Dicks go down throats.
  * Ball-sucking: Exactly what it says.
  * Multiple Orgasm: Exactly what it says.
  * Missionary Position
  * Spooning: Partners are laying on their side, both facing the same direction, during sex.
  * Standing + fucking: Sex is pursued with one person being held in the standing person's lap, wrapped around their waist.



Relationship: Sun has become friends with benefits with Ironwood, who knows he really needs to unwind and likes Sun, but worries that his position and power makes him too imbalanced with him.

* * *

* * *

_"God damn."_

This sort of relationship was uneasy for the general to say the least. It was still very surreal for him, being in a sexual relationship with no prior dating, and with someone so civilian as Sun Wukong. If you'd asked him who he'd end up bedding on his personal ship, he'd have probably said some high-class, important officer. Not that it wasn't good, too--Sun was refreshing in the extreme. 

It wasn't as though Ironwood thought himself above normal people, or their hangouts, it was just that he didn't like to be hounded and swarmed whenever he decided to take a small break and go somewhere mundane to enjoy himself, like a bar. To that extent, he used a personal hologram filter that gave him the appearance of a different man and slightly threw off his voice. Deceptive, but only so that he could enjoy a peaceful night of drinking before going back to his ship and back to work the next day.

He'd seen Sun nearby in the bar, and listened in on a conversation he was having with the barmaid. Turned out he was trying to offer her on a date, or some sexual fun, Ironwood hadn't been able to tell which, but he had witnessed Sun shot down rather coldly. Knowing the feeling, and taking pity on Sun, Ironwood had invited him over and paid for a couple more drinks for the two of them. After exchanging tales of rejection, and the both of them getting rather tipsy, Sun had addressed him as Ironwood, jarring him. When asked how he'd seen through the hologram, Sun had smiled and said no disguise would hide a face that handsome from him. Despite the flirting, when pressed, he had revealed he'd seen Ironwood taking down the hologram and checking himself in the bathroom mirror.

Ironwood had driven him home, very unwisely as he was almost as drunk as Sun by the time they were done. Sun had acknowledged this when walking into the hotel he was staying at, and offered him inside to stay the night with him instead of taking any more risks. Ironwood had given in and the two of them had fought over who should sleep in the bed, both sides determined to sleep on a nearby chair and let the other take the bed. In the end, they'd both taken the bed, Sun under the sheets and half naked and Ironwood fully clothed except for his jacket and belt.

The next day, a sleepy Sun had awoken to Ironwood trying to sneak out and demanded he stay and not take a 'walk of shame'. Ironwood had complied, smiling, but reminded Sun that they hadn't had sex the night before, to which Sun shamelessly expressed disappointment, both at the failure to bed him and the loss of a chance to make 'iron wood' jokes when most appropriate.

"I would never get into a relationship with someone so much younger than me."

"Who said anything about a relationship?" Sun had asked. "You and I are big boys, we can put our dicks where we want responsibly, no-strings-attached."

"I don't think it's a good idea to have sex with someone I spent last night discussing rejection with."

"Sure it is. Haven't you heard the song 'Fuck Away the Pain'?" Sun asked.

Ironwood had scoffed. "That song's about someone who was mistreated and cheated on, not someone who's just having trouble getting laid."

"Then you _have_ listened to the song." Sun cornered him.

"Regardless of whether I have or not," Ironwood evaded, "I can't have sex with you, as I'm the general of an army and you're a Huntsman-in-training. That's a conflict of interest." He was sure he had won this time, and unsure of why he was humoring Sun in the first place. It wasn't as though he was thinking about doing it, right?

"Yeah, the general of the _Atlas_ army, not the Mistral or Vacuo one." Sun answered. "If anything, it'd be unity and cooperation between allying nations."

"I'm an instructor, and you're a student." Ironwood tried. "I have too much power over you."

"The same logic applies. You're not an instructor anywhere that I train at. So it's not a conflict of interest--there's no way you could convince me to have sex with you against my better judgement, because I'd gain nothing from doing it except a good time, and lose nothing from missing it at all."

Ironwood had to admit that Sun's logic was sound, though he doubted that attitude would be taken by anyone who might hear the scandal of a general having sex with a Huntsman-in-training.

"C'mon, you're thinking about it, aren't you?"

Ironwood bit his lip. It was true that the idea of a shameless, unrepentant sexual relationship was appealing right now. But he can't just throw his upright, perhaps uptight, morals out the window. He has one final barrier that he's sure Sun won't go through in order to justify getting him in bed. Reaching up, he undoes the tie he's got around his neck, and reaches for the buttons on his shirt. Sun, over on the bed, is suddenly paying full attention and not talking. He undoes the buttons as well, letting his shirt fall open to expose his half-metal chest. Even if he did have better than abysmal luck trying to get dates with the men and women he wanted, he would count on almost all of them being hesitant at best and repelled at worst at the idea of having sex with a cyborg, especially one that was basically half-machine. He lets Sun get a good eyeful, hoping he pays particular attention to the burn scarring and the fused flesh linking his skin and muscle to the metal. He doesn't expect the response Sun gives.

"Dude, that's _hot_."

Ironwood's mouth dropped open, flabbergasted. "I--what?" he asked. "What'd you say?"

"I _said_ , that's hot." Sun repeated.

"But I'm a cyborg!"

"And? I happen to know at least three guys and eight girls who would _love_ to fuck a cyborg." Sun answered. "Besides--you've survived losing and replacing half your upper body. That's _badass_."

Ironwood was thankful he was used to flattery and didn't blush easily. The idea that Sun not only wasn't turned off by what his body looked like, much less found it attractive, made him feel.....

"And you can't get away with that. That's just _teasing_ , showing off your chest like that, c'mon. Now I have to see if your wood really is _literally_ iron."

Ironwood's resolve was waning. Sun was clearly enthusiastic, and he looked very attractive, sitting up in bed like that, shirtless, sheets covering his lower half and giving the impression he was naked underneath. Or maybe it's just Ironwood imagining Sun nude despite knowing he had jeans on under there.

....He could afford to be a little more relaxed sometimes, right?

* * *

That had been a month ago.

The two of them were on Ironwood's private aircraft, an armored, state-of-the-art ship that he used to travel across continents for business or otherwise short meetings that wouldn't last very long or require any personnel. He didn't use it much, considering any trip important enough to go on but not important enough to need security could usually be filled by holographic connections and face-timing, but recently he'd begun to use it more often. The ship was on autopilot right now and manned by security robots. The only other living person on board besides Ironwood himself was one Sun Wukong.

The reason it had taken so long for their first time together was because Ironwood simply hadn't been able to find the time to get him in. They had exchanged numbers that day at the hotel, Ironwood giving Sun a private scroll number and threatening to rip his balls off if he ever let the number or the conversations being had on it be seen by anyone else. They had originally planned it for the next day, only for it to need rescheduling to the next week....then two weeks after....and then next week again, and here they were. They were now in Ironwood's own room, a large bedchamber in the back of the ship. Aside from the king-sized bed the two of them were sitting on, there was a large desk with a laptop and a lamp on it, and a small window letting sunlight in on the east side. Next to the bed was a small table with a drawer.

Sun was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at him. Ironwood himself is standing in the center of the room, looking back at him awkwardly, until Sun beckons him over to the spot next to him. Feeling like a fool for being motioned to his own bed, Ironwood sat down hesitantly. What should he do next? Should he start with a kiss? It would feel improper and rude to do anything heavy before at least that.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks hesitantly.

"Sure. C'mere." Sun answers.

Ironwood leans back enough to get an arm around Sun's shoulders, leaning in as calmly as he could even though his heart was beating far too fast. Why was he acting like the guest, or worse yet, the inexperienced one? He was a grown, handsome man with his fair share of a sexual history, and Sun was the impulsive teenager, but it seemed as though all of his confidence and assertion had been sucked out of him and into the faunus. He felt a strong desire to be more....'proper'. Give the kid drinks or dinner at the very least. Nevertheless, he leans down to meet Sun's lips with his own.

When he does, a charge seems to go through his spine, restoring his confidence. Oh, right-- _this_ was why they were doing this. What was he even hesitant for before? Moving his lips against Sun's, testing the waters with his tongue, and transitioning into an easy french kiss felt natural and sexy. Sun was a damn good kisser, too, and quickly moved his hand up to place it against Ironwood's cheek and guide him. He let his free hand find its way to Sun's leg, sliding to the inside of his thigh before moving up to rove over the chest he had on display. Sun responded in kind, running a hand up Ironwood's shirt to slide across the metal and flesh there.

The kiss finally breaks when Sun speaks. "Let's keep going."

"Were you getting tired of kissing me?"

"Hell no, but I'm damn tired of you having those clothes on." he said, shrugging out of his own white jacket and pulling his belt off. Ironwood loosened and removed his own tie as he watched Sun slide off the bed and continue removing clothing. He followed suit, removing his shirt off and getting started on his belt, but stopping. His breath hitches when Sun is down to his boxers, and he swears he gets a little harder when they finally come off. Sun is definitely beautiful, especially when nude, not to mention well-endowed. But Ironwood has an immediate and intense desire to see him from behind.

"Turn around." he orders quietly.

"Wanting to get a good look?" Sun said, obeying and putting his hands behind his head while he turned around. "You're gonna show me what you've got too, right Sir?"

Ironwood feels his dick twitch when Sun calls him that. Sun's bare ass is a thing of beauty. It's muscular, but not so heavily toned that it lost that round bubble quality. No wonder it looked so good through his jeans. Ironwood reaches out with his left hand, letting the palm slide over one of Sun's ass cheeks slowly. Above it, Sun's tail curled.

"Alright, turn back around." he says. Sun does so, and Ironwood carefully removes his jeans and boxers, allowing his dick to pop free from its restraint.

"God _damn_."

Sun's eyes are wide and staring at Ironwood's erection. He's not sure if he feels pride or discomfort or both.

"It's not metal after all."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Ironwood muttered.

"Disappoint? You're kidding, right? I'm ecstatic. _God damn_." he repeated. "You ever measured it?"

"Nine inches." Ironwood murmured, unable to look Sun in the eye.

Sun let out a breath. "Do you mind if I suck it?"

"Go ahead." he said, hesitantly spreading his legs a bit. Sun wrapped a hand around his shaft, and Ironwood is slightly pleased with himself to find that his hand can't go all the way around it. Sun leans up, positioning himself so that his top half is well above Ironwood's knees and bent over him. Sun moves down, letting his lips descend over the head of his dick, sinking down further about a quarter of the way down and coming back up again, eventually bobbing. It felt amazing, and Ironwood has to resist throwing his head back and moaning, though a sigh does escape him.

His eyes, which had lazily closed, jerked back open when he hears a strange sucking sound and feels Sun going much further down his shaft. Sun is descending much more slowly, and is halfway down.

"Hang on a second, Sun." Ironwood interjects, taking him by the jaw and gently leading him back up and off of him. "You don't need to impress me."

"Hmm?" Sun said. "S'not about impressing you, but that's a bonus. A dick like yours doesn't come around often. Not deepthroating it at least once would just be a missed opportunity. Gotta do it while it's in front of me."

"That's....odd logic." Ironwood answered. "Are you sure you can? That you want to?"

"Yeah, both." Sun said. Letting go of his chin, Ironwood allows Sun to suck him into his mouth once more, actually moaning this time as Sun goes down, down, down until he's got three-quarters of Ironwood's shaft in his mouth and throat. He comes back up for air, but goes down again quickly, this time sucking him all the way to the base. Ironwood throws his head back, a much louder moan escaping him as he puts a hand behind Sun's head to guide him. Sun stayed for only an instant at the base of his member, pulling back up quickly, but the second time he gets  there, he stays for two, three, four, five seconds, the tight heat of his throat pressing on Ironwood's dick from all sides and sending shudders up his spine. Sun comes back up, and then does it again, and he swears his orgasm is creeping forward with embarrassing haste.

When he comes back up, Sun doesn't go down again, instead pulling off of the shaft with a ' _pop_!' sound and following up by licking his way down the length of Ironwood's dick, from head to base, with a wide, flattened tongue. It's so shamelessly erotic that he feels another jolt, and he thinks he can see a drop or two of pre-fluid coming out of the head. Sun continues moving down, focusing instead now on Ironwood's balls, and though he sorely misses the sensation of Sun's throat around his cock, it feels amazing. Sun licks one, then both, then sucks one into his mouth. Heat is traveling down his body and he's sure he's going to release soon, a feeling that intensifies as Sun takes both balls into his mouth with ease, licking and sucking them and making Ironwood yell out.

"W-Wait Sun..."

Sun stops, removing his mouth from Ironwood's sac and peering around his dick to look him in the eye.

"Can we....d-do something else?" he panted. "I've....kind of wanted to try something for a while." In truth, he also wants to try it before he comes, feeling that it will be better if he can orgasm while doing it. It's a bit odd though, and he's not sure Sun will want to indulge him in it.

"What is it?" Sun said, already nodding despite asking.

"Well.....um....." Ironwood stopped, unsure how to proceed.

"Just ask. We're alone." Sun reminded him.

"Well....have you ever....rimmed someone?"

Sun just laughed. "Of course I have. And here I thought you were going to say something _really_ kinky."

"Well, I know it's not everyone's thing." Ironwood said defensively. "Would you be willing to--hey!"

Sun was already acting, and was pulling and lifting Ironwood from under his thighs. Previously sitting up straight, Ironwood now found himself leaning back at an angle on one hand, legs spread so that Sun could--

" _Aaugh!_ "

 _Fuck_ that felt good. Sun was licking his ass, lapping at his entrance with that same flattened tongue that he had used on Ironwood's balls a second ago. He wants to scream, it feels so damn good. He didn't consider himself a bottom, or even really all that enthused at the idea of bottoming at all, but there was one weakness he had and it was rimming. The feeling of Sun's wet tongue sliding across his entrance, that sensitive ring of muscle, drives him crazy and goes straight to his dick. His hand quickly comes up behind Sun's head again, and his legs drape themselves over Sun's shoulders, which seems to earn a satisfied hum from the monkey faunus. Orgasm is not merely a creeping threat now, he can feel it rolling through his body in waves, spurred on every time Sun kisses and sucks at that vulnerable spot between his legs. Ironwood can't take it, and shots of white semen spurt out of him, arcing over Sun and creating a mess on the floor he'll have to clean up at some point.

"S-Sun..."

Sun is still rimming him, and it takes all of Ironwood's willpower to make him stop instead of letting him do it all damn day, taking him by the hair and trying to gently pull him away.

"Why did you make me stop?"

"You haven't come yet." Ironwood says, exhaling deeply and trying to regain his breath. "What do you wanna do next?"

"Truth be told, I was just gonna jack myself off while I kept that up." Sun admitted. "You sound amazing when you're getting your ass eaten, General Ironwood." Sun answered, and Ironwood felt another spark of lust when Sun called him that.

"But if you had to choose?"

"Well, I'd want you to fuck me until I couldn't walk." Sun said. 

"Get on the bed."

"Huh? But you've already come--"

"I can come again." Ironwood said, leaning up and grabbing Sun under the arms, pulling him up onto the bed with him. Sun _squeaked_ , actually squeaked, and it's so adorable as to be out of place in their sex meeting. He's seized with the desire to make him make that sound again somehow, but shoves it out of his mind. "How do you want to do this?"

In response, Sun does the same thing in reverse, taking Ironwood under the arms and rolling himself over, so that Ironwood was on top of him, between his spread legs.

"Missionary, then?"

"Too vanilla for you, Sir?"

"Nah. This is fine by me."

He leans down to kiss Sun again, indulging in his desire to suck on the faunus' tongue for a few moments, before he reached over to his bedside table. While he rummages around in the drawer for lubricant, he can feel Sun's hands roving over his body, particularly the metal right half of him. Ironwood is both happy and nervous, wondering what Sun thought of it. Sun's fingers move over his chest, pausing on the bolt on his pectoral plate that sat in the same area where a nipple would be. He feels Ironwood's back, and the touch sensors in the curved metal there make Ironwood sigh. Eventually, he finds the lube and leans back over, kissing Sun one more time before he leans back up, applying it generously to his length and to Sun's entrance and hole.

"You ready?"

"Of course. Try to go in all the way, if you can."

Sun seemed determined to have as much of Ironwood as possible in the shortest amount of time, he thought. He braces himself with his hands pressing into the bed on either side of Sun's head, after moving one down to spread Sun a little further. Sun wraps his arms around Ironwood's back, hanging on and curling his back so as to present himself at an angle. Ironwood pressed in, earning a gasp from Sun when the head of his dick pushed through. He goes as slowly and gently as he can, pulling out every time he presses in even a little further. It takes him a while, in which time Sun has started moaning loudly, to get in halfway.

"We can stop here if you want."

"Hell no." Sun answered, pulling Ironwood down so that their faces were next to one another, and he could feel Sun's breath against his cheek. "All or nothing."

Ironwood nodded, and began to press in further. Sun leans into his shoulder, burying his face against the metal cords linked to the muscle cords. He continues his slow progress, eventually getting the rest of the way inside Sun, feeling his hips meet the faunus' thighs. Said faunus whimpers against his jaw, the heavy rise and fall of his chest meeting Ironwood's. From there, he pulls almost all the way out, a little less slow than before, and pushes his way back in, hearing a high-pitched whine in response. Sun tightens around him, and his breathing suddenly slows. The general can tell that he's trying to control himself and keep as loose and relaxed as possible.

Within another few minutes, the pace has picked up somewhat, Ironwood going from nearly removing himself to never pulling more than halfway out. Sun is moaning near-constantly, and despite having come just a few minutes ago, the sound alone could get him off a second time. The feeling though, of Sun's tight walls, warm muscles around his cock, drives him crazy. It takes everything he has not to plow Sun as hard and fast and deep as possible, because despite what the boy said, Ironwood didn't actually want to put him in bad shape for the next few days. 

His body doesn't hold out for long. His rhythm becomes erratic, going from something erotic like lovemaking to something lustful like fucking. There's a thin layer of sweat on Sun's chest, and both of them are shuddering. He barely manages to keep himself intact longer than Sun--his partner comes, making the paper-thin space between them slick with sperm, and a second later, Ironwood empties the last of himself into Sun.

All of a sudden, any willingness to move, or stay awake, has left him. Ironwood is completely drained of energy. He could fall asleep right here and now, on top of Sun, and probably would have if he didn't feel Sun pushing him. He pulls out and slides off of Sun's chest, rolling over onto his back. Trying to calm down his heartbeat, he leans over and grabs a box of Kleenex off of the bedside table, wiping his chest clean before handing it to Sun, who does the same. 

Ironwood turns his head, realizing that Sun is sliding under the sheets and laying his head on one of his pillows. That's fine by him. He maneuvers himself until he's under the sheets with him, wrapping an arm around him and feeling Sun's tail curl around his calf. He'd think about the consequences of what he'd just done later. Right now, he wants to sleep, and bury his face in this handsome man's golden hair.

* * *

Ironwood thrusted, and Sun gasped. The faunus' legs were spread, one around his hip and one being held over his shoulder. Both men were naked, and Ironwood was buried to the hilt in Sun's ass. The monkey-tailed man was on his back on Ironwood's bed, head thrown back and moaning loudly and panting. Ironwood was using his hold on Sun's leg as leverage to drive his dick into him hard and fast, and it wasn't long before Sun was screaming, ropes of white semen coating his chest. The general wasn't nearly done, however, continuing to drill him until Sun, despite the orgasm daze he was engulfed in, reached up, taking him by the metal right arm and pulled him down next to him. Ironwood took the hint, laying down behind him and wrapping himself tight around his partner, spooning him. The pace slowed as he accounted for their new position, and if anything, Sun seemed to enjoy it more, moaning ever louder and turning his head to the side to kiss him deeply. The kiss, heavy and deep and lustful, only broke when Ironwood seemed to have found a specific spot inside Sun.

 _"Right there, right there!"_  

Ironwood focuses his thrusts on that spot, and Sun screams, spilling his release on his chest and the sheets. Ironwood soon follows, releasing deep inside Sun. It takes him quite a while to regain his breathing, but after so much sex, his stamina has improved, and he no longer feels the need to fall asleep for a few hours. The two are left laying against one another, Sun's back to Ironwood's chest and Ironwood still sunk to the base in Sun's ass. He presses a kiss to Sun's cheek, hating himself when he did.

Over the last few weeks, Ironwood and Sun had met five more times, this being the sixth. So far, Ironwood had gotten a lot more at ease with having sex with Sun. Well, mostly. He had begun to wonder, realize, and worry things all in a steady progression over the course of this relationship. 

He couldn't help but wrap his arms around Sun, kiss Sun, run his hands through Sun's hair, and then notice it all. He'd even held Sun's hand once or twice after finishing up. He'd started doing things that could not be excused as heat-of-the-moment during sex. The problem that he was fearing was that he was enjoying Sun's company for more than sex.

Was it wrong simply to fuck him regularly? But it more wrong to let it become anything more than that, right? One felt like taking advantage of a young man who probably had better things to do with his life than satisfy an older military man, the other was something he knew to be abuse and unhealthy. The idea of becoming too close to Sun, of continuing to enjoy him outside of mere bodily pleasure, repelled him and disturbed him. He wasn't supposed to do that. That wasn't what they'd agreed on. Guilt ate at him for equally as much for the idea of simply using the boy to get his dick wet as it did for the idea of letting himself become too attached and towards him.

Sun had dismissed these ideas the last time Ironwood had brought them up, when having lunch with him on board the ship on day a week and a half ago, assuring him that Ironwood didn't seem in danger of becoming too close or romantically attached and that he was more than happy with purely sex-fueled interaction. It had been hard to believe him, and he had begun to avoid any more chats with the faunus that he'd usually pursued. Touching and holding someone the way he touched and held Sun seemed out of place if he wasn't striving for romance, yet he wanted to so badly it hurt. And he loved in turn the way that Sun would touch him, lean against him, nuzzle into him. 

It wasn't right, no matter which way he sliced it. Maybe tomorrow he'd break this whole thing off...

* * *

Ironwood stopped short. He was in the doorway, and Sun was already mostly naked, having shed everything but his necklace and his boxers. He was leaning back in a bean bag off to the side, which left Ironwood wondering when he'd brought that in here without him noticing.

He'd told Sun to come up here and wait, needing a minute or two alone to rehearse how he was going to...well, not break up with him, but quit using him for sex. It seemed that he had taken it as the cue to prepare for more sex, however. Ironwood opens his mouth, but before he can get words out to clarify, Sun is speaking over him.

"Let me describe a specific situation for you." Sun said. "Have you ever had the weird urge to hug someone without a shirt on?"

"I....um." Ironwood started. He wasn't sure how to answer that. He wouldn't call it an urge nor a desire, just an occasional thought. When he was imagining himself without clothes, it was usually a sexual fantasy. Right? Or was Sun getting at something else? "...I don't know."

Sun beckoned to his lap and patted the space between his knees. Feeling awkward, Ironwood obeyed, walking over and waiting for Sun to pull him down by the hand into the position he wanted, which was leaning back against his chest and facing forward. Sun draped his arms across Ironwood's half-metal chest lazily.

"People think that there's only two types of longing for someone, sexual frustration and romantic frustration." Sun said behind him. Ironwood felt a deep dread, as he was hearing the faunus bring up the topic he'd been worrying about. All of his intended speeches and apologies were now jumbled and mismatched and falling apart inside his head. 

"What are you getting at?"

"But there's a third one, one that's a little bit of both, but not the same as either one. It's called _sensual_ frustration. It's that thing where you just want to be touched. Skin-on-skin contact, someone breathing next to you, warmth. That kind of thing." Sun's hand came up to run through Ironwood's hair, and he felt a tingle run down his spine. "That's just human nature, the need to be close to and have physical contact with other people. I think that's what you're experiencing when you hold me like you do or kiss me even when we're not fucking."

Ironwood was left unable to form a response for some time. Sensual...? Neither romantic, nor sexual, but a little bit of both? It was hard to process. But...

"That.....actually makes a lot of sense." Ironwood admitted. "So you aren't worried that I've got the wrong feelings for you?"

"Not really." Sun answered. "While I do admit falling in love with _me_ is something that could happen to anyone," he said, smirking, "I think it'd take more than just a few weeks banging me to make it happen for someone as strict and professional as you. "

That was a relief. Ironwood felt rather at ease, the confusion over his desires abating somewhat. He had thought that the reasoning behind the way he was with Sun had to come from one of two sources, one that sought sexual relief or one that sought romantic fulfillment. Knowing there was a third option to explain those feelings, one that wasn't quite so distasteful, was comforting. Sun's words rang true, especially lying here naked against him and simply being touched by him.

"And this 'sensual' frustration... You don't think it's improper? At all? We are having sex, so it can't just be that." he pointed out.

"Yeah, you're definitely suffering sexual frustration too." Sun answered. "But, I think it's pretty easy to see that you're not falling for me or in danger of it." Sun hooking his arms under Ironwood and pulled, so that he was laying with his back to Sun's chest and Sun's cheek was against his own. "This is something you want from me, and I think it's no wonder why. All that metal on you, it's kind of made you afraid to touch other people, hasn't it?"

He may as well have been a target on a dart board for how easily Sun had pinpointed the mark. He'd never have said it out loud. He probably hadn't even fully realized that his being a cyborg was holding him back in that way. He'd known all along that it was keeping him from having sex as often as or the way he wanted. That was obvious. But now that he thought about it, it wasn't just that. On top of hiding his right hand in a glove, he'd been utterly unwilling to touch another person the past eight years. Any human contact had been initiated by someone else. When he considered that, he sounded like a touch-starved hermit. Which....was kind of what he was, wasn't he?

Now it didn't seem like such a crime to want to hold Sun and lean into his caresses and embraces the way he did.

"So, stop worrying about treating me wrong." Sun finished off. "If I didn't like the way you were thinking of me, or thought that you were trying to be a boyfriend I don't need, I wouldn't be here, I'd just break if off."

"I understand." Ironwood responded, reaching for Sun's hand. Sun entwined his fingers through his own, and squeezed, and he felt relief again. Sun's other hand slid down his chest, making him sigh again, and kept going...stopping on his groin.

"Then, if you don't mind, can we....keep doing what we were doing?"

Ironwood smiled, leaning up and freeing Sun's legs out from underneath him. Should've known Sun wouldn't let a nice moment free go to waste. "Address me properly and maybe we can."

Sun smirked. "Mind taking your clothes off, General?"

A shudder went up Ironwood's spine and gave his body the spark of heat he needed. Ironwood obeyed, standing up fully and removing his clothing, turning around so he could see the look on Sun's face when he did. He loved that wide-eyed, reverent look on Sun's face. 

Sun stood up too, removing his own remaining clothing as well. Then, the two were both standing a foot apart, naked. The atmosphere, which had been relaxed and warm, was now a bit different. So full of potential energy.

"So what were you planning on doing?" he asked, a grin growing on his face, and his erection growing between his legs. 

"Well," Sun said, "the first time we had sex, we did something you had really wanted to do for a while. I want to do something I've really been wanting to try, is that okay?"

"Of course, what is it?"

In answer, Sun lifted his arms and gripped Ironwood's shoulders. "Spread your legs a little," he ordered. When Ironwood did so, Sun used his grip to pull himself upward, wrapping his legs around Ironwood's waist. He stepped back, grabbing Sun around the waist to keep him steady. His dick was being pressed against him by Sun's, but the faunus quickly readjusted himself so that he was sitting with the general's dick slid inbetween his rear cheeks. It was quite the sudden shift, and a huge turn-on for Ironwood, who felt himself get a little harder.

"This is what you want?" he asked.

"Yeah." Sun breathed. "I want you to stand right where you are, and hold me while we do it. C'mon, here."

The golden tail swished over to the side, wrapping around the bottle of lube they kept on the bedside table. Ironwood took it from him when he presented it, opening it and applying the cold gel the same way he always did. He placed his hands under Sun's thighs while Sun leaned into his shoulder, arms wrapped tight and secure, and lifted him up. Once Sun nodded, Ironwood let him down slowly, gently, onto his shaft. Sun groaned as he made the descent. After weeks of practice, they could get Ironwood's dick halfway in in one thrust, and fully inside in three or four. Sun groaned deeply, eyes closed, while they acclimated for a short time.

"Wanna know why I like this position?"

"Why?" he asked. 

"Because it's the best way to do this." Sun leaned back before coming in again and meeting Ironwood's lips with his own. They kissed, Ironwood tilting his head to the side and brushing his tongue against Sun's when it slid between his lips. Ironwood resumed his gentle thrusts, getting a muffled moan from the younger man. When they parted, Sun leaned his forehead against the general's and sighed.

"....And because it means your hands are on my ass pretty much at all times." he adds as an afterthought. Ironwood took that as instruction to squeeze. Sun responded by leaning in, kissing him on the cheek before speaking in his ear. _"And because it's the hottest thing ever to have such a big, well-built, powerful man holding me up like it's nothing."_

Another kiss follows, as does a fierce grip on Sun that Ironwood uses to drill him, pushing in and out faster and harder than before. Heat is surging through Ironwood's body and pooling in his groin. They continue like that, as some five or ten minutes pass, until Sun is howling, and spills himself, coating Ironwood's chest with semen. He can't hold himself back for long either, especially with how Sun tightens around him when he comes, and soon he's climaxing as well, flooding Sun's insides.

Ironwood has just enough energy remaining in his legs to carry the two of them over to the bed. They fall onto it, Ironwood not bothering to pull out of Sun. They'd clean up later. For now, he wants to fall asleep with Sun warm against him, and Sun seems to want the same thing, keeping his limbs wrapped around him and his tail curling around Ironwood's wrist.

"That was'mazing." Sun murmured into his chest.

"Yeah." Ironwood panted, his chest heaving up and down. His body is still wrapped around Sun's, and he still wants to kiss Sun, and he doesn't mind either. Maybe he could let this sort of relationship keep going for a while longer.


	7. ST "Trust"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friends-with-benefits relationship at first, but every time Sun smiles like that, Tukson falls a little deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one that has an actual age-gap relationship pursued, so uh. You were warned? Some slight canon divergence in that Sun is in Vale for much longer before the Vytal Festival occurs. Still a bunch of smut.

Kinks/Sex Acts: 

  * Missionary Position
  * Doggy Style Position
  * Fingering: Exactly what it says.
  * Consensual Somnophilia - Sex is pursued while one partner is asleep, in a fashion pre-planned by both parties.
  * Public Sex/Risk of Exposure - Not exhibitionism, but pursuing sex in a place where there is a notable risk of being caught by outside parties.
  * Slight Hair - Tukson's got a little more body hair on him than most of the characters here. Not a lot, but some.



Relationship: A friends-with-benefits relationship is pursued, though Tukson eventually realizes he wants so much more from Sun.

* * *

* * *

 

When Sun joined him in bed, it was like being told ' _I want you_ '.

When Sun kissed him, it was like being told ' _I love you_ '.

When Sun smiled at him, it was like being told ' _I'm here for you_ '.

You could also compare that last one to the actual light of the sun shining out of him, Tukson thought as he observed that exact smile. The two had been friends for a while, and having sex for a slightly shorter while. Sun visited the bookstore nearly every day, despite only pursuing sex about three times a week. He'd spend hours there, occasionally reading but more often listening to Tukson talk about his favorite books and the characters within them. Sun didn't pretend to be very intellectual or much of a knowledge-seeker, but the interest he had in hearing about the things Tukson loved seemed all too genuine.

For someone like Tukson, who was fairly introverted and wasn't used to receiving affection, people showing romantic, much less sexual interest was almost unheard of. He was just a quiet but proud bookstore owner. Sure, he had liked what he'd seen when he'd glanced Sun over the first time he walked into the Book Trade. But he'd never expected the swaggering, confident, surfer-esque teen to actually want to spend more than a few minutes in the store. He had taken to the comic book section, but began asking questions after his third visit. What Tukson liked to read, why he was always alone in the shop and whether he needed any help, what it was like running your own business. Being a fellow Faunus had certainly helped Sun's trustworthiness in Tukson's eyes, and his cheery, light-hearted attitude melted away most of his walls very quickly. Eventually, the question had come around if he was single.

Tukson was quite sure he'd gone red in the face, and answered 'no' before he really even knew what to say. He'd apologized and said that he was, but wasn't looking right now. Only after he'd deflected the idea of dating ( _Him??? Dating???_ ) had he considered the fact that Sun was 19 and he was 31. 

Sun had pounced on the cracks in his armor, however, bouncing off of that answer to ask if it was because he wasn't interested in men, apologizing at the same time if he was prying. Tukson's nerves had gotten that much worse, but he'd clarified honestly that he was bisexual. When Tuskon had asked why Sun would be interested in 'someone like him', Sun had asked what he meant by that, as he couldn't believe Tukson was single, as nice as he was combined with how attractive he was. All of Tukson's composure had promptly imploded and he'd hurried Sun out of the store, as it was now closed ("Hang on, I thought this place didn't close 'til 10 p.m.? It's only eight--") so that he could go rinse his reddened face with cold water and consider that someone was actually coming onto him like that.

Sun had not entered the store again for some time, feeling he'd stepped too far, to Tukson's disappointment--disappointment that he'd reasoned had only to do with the lack of a very common presence, not the lack of a crush's presence. When he'd finally come in again, Tukson had made sure to assure him he was sorry for overreacting and was welcome in the shop at any time. After that, though, the questions had become more frequent and more personal. What his home life was like, how he felt about the faunus rights being fought over, what he thought of Huntsmen. Tukson had been too ashamed to admit that he'd been a part of the White Fang until recently, and could feel it hanging over him like a cloud. Sun was clearly a peaceful man despite his ambition to become a protector with a weapon in hand, and he didn't want to see his face if it came to light that he'd been among those violent assaults on several establishments.

Aside from that though, he had started to enjoy sharing his personal life and hearing about Sun's in return. He couldn't remember speaking so much in quite a while, or being nearly as inclined to. Sun had begun to come around more often and even begun to help out around the store at times, refusing to accept the salary Tukson had insisted on giving him. Their friendship, closer than any Tukson had had in a long time, had remained this way until Christmas.

Sun had walked into the closed bookstory, surprised to find him there, as he'd expected him to be at his home. Tukson had mentioned that the bookstore doubled as his house, and that there were bedchambers, a bathroom, and a small kitchen in the back. Sun had made sure to show him the festive decoration he was wearing--a mistletoe strand tied around the end of his tail, which he'd waved over the space above the two of them. It had been a joke. It had clearly been a joke, Tukson had known it was a joke, known it full well. And yet, he'd still taken Sun's laughing face in his hands, leaned in, and kissed him. He hadn't had time to rethink his decision before Sun, who had frozen in surprise for only an instant, returned the kiss, introducing his tongue only lightly, and sliding one arm around Tukson's shoulders. 

_"I thought you weren't looking for a relationship?"_

_"I'm not..."_

_"Oh. Well then, do you want to just keep kissing?"_

_"Sounds good."_

And they had. They had kissed for many minutes, and Tukson could've kissed him all day and all night, but they had moved on to other matters. Tukson wasn't sure which of them had initiated the slow transition from making out into sex, nor was he sure if it mattered. Certainly he was at fault for outright carrying Sun to his bedroom and laying him out on the bed before joining him for more, the two of them already free of their shirts by that time. Sun was an easy lover, a friendly and affectionate partner. There was no shame to be found in his desire for sex, yet everything he did somehow managed to feel all the more intimate than it would have had it been anyone else. 

Tukson had been nervous at first, not only because he hadn't had sex in a while, but because he was slightly hairy around the arms and chest, a trait that was unattractive to many a lover, even faunus ones. Sun, on the other hand, had deliberately turned him over on the bed before he could even think to voice this facet of himself, running his tongue slowly and carefully over the expanse of Tukson's chest, making him shudder and become painfully hard. He had realized that Sun found it, if not more attractive, than certainly enjoyable later on. When turning Sun over and spreading him to lap at his entrance and hopefully loosen him for the penetration to come, Sun had howled, begging him to never stop and declaring it the greatest rimjob he'd ever experienced. He found out later on that the feeling of his thick sideburns had made it a particularly pleasant experience--though Sun made sure to mention his skill with his tongue was equally responsible.

They had done missionary that night. It shouldn't have felt so very romantic, seeing him spread out underneath him, and reaching up to bring him down into a kiss. Was it just because he was another faunus? Or was it just the type of person Sun was? There was no denying that Sun's smile was beautiful and could light up the sky, and Tukson found himself particularly weak to it. Something so nice shouldn't have looked so amazing slid around him and whining dirty sexual things in his ear with each thrust, shouldn't have felt so good tightening around him and drawing him into that heat between his legs, and shouldn't have tasted so good when Tukson kissed his neck, ear, cheek, or lips.

Ever since then, Tukson had proved susceptible. Not once had he been able to deny sex to Sun when he asked, and not once had he wanted to. Both of them had talked, late that first night while laying in bed with one another, and found that they were too attracted to each other to abstain from one another: they were both happy with a sexual relationship, regardless of whether Tukson wanted to date or not, though he made sure to bring that up again. With Sun only staying until the Vytal Tournament took place and then returning back to where he came from, he'd said, there was simply no chance for a relationship of more than a couple months even if they'd wanted to, without mentioning his own plans to leave Vale. But the longer he hung around Sun, the faster his resolve that he _didn't_ want to date right now crumbled away.

Kissing, sharing coffee, and leaning against one another quickly became routine. There was nothing about Sun that was undesirable in the least, and if he'd wanted to move in, Tukson would probably have allowed it. They even linked hands at some points, simply content to be around one another and touching one another. Sun never pressed the issue of dating, even if it looked like they already were or might as well be. He knew how Tukson felt and respected it. Now if only Tukson himself could figure out how he felt and how to handle it.

Not that it was all soft kisses and hand-holding and embraces. Sun proved how much he trusted Tukson in more ways that one, but one of them was definitely through sex. It had been in one of their lazy nights in bed together that they had begun discussing how far they could take each other, which had evolved into a discussion of kinks and willingness to try some versus others. One they had found that both of them had an interest in, and which Tukson had been extremely hard pressed to even admit, was somnophilia. That was, sex with one of them asleep.

Sun had been surprisingly receptive. Tukson would've thought that they'd finally hit the point where Sun would be repelled from him. Sun had clarified that he was completely willing to try a consented session of it. 

_"Waking up to sex? Sounds fuckin' amazing."_

_"Do you wanna do it tonight?"_

_"We don't have to. Surprise me."_

Since then, Sun had begun lubing himself in the bathroom before going to sleep each night, which he had made no attempt to hide from Tukson. Tukson himself hadn't expected him to be prepared to go that far, and had intended on starting with simple blowjobs, but he had to give credit to the ambition. He hadn't been brave enough to actually make his move, even if they had fully agreed to it and Sun was both mentally and physically prepared. Tukson had decided to man up, however, when he'd glanced at Sun and found him taking two sleep-aid pills before bed. The bottle said that once taken, the user would sleep through nighttime noise like dogs barking or crickets and cicadas. Didn't seem like it would fully keep out the 'nighttime disturbance' of anal penetration, but then, Sun had wanted to wake up, so....

* * *

This was, short of being part of White Fang raids, the most terrifying thing he'd ever done. Even though he knew Sun wanted this, even though they had agreed to it, it still felt rather dubious to actually see it through, leaning above him while Sun was strewn out on the bed. After Sun had gone to sleep, Tukson had fidgeted and tarried, occasionally realigning Sun's arm or leg if it looked like he was shifting onto his side. Eventually, though, he'd decided he wasn't going to disappoint his partner.

Sun was already lubed, though that had been an hour and a half ago, so it would almost certainly be necessary to do so again. Slowly and carefully, he lifted the sheets off of Sun, leaving him bare naked and stretched out for Tukson's gaze. He couldn't help but get hard, the man was so gorgeous. Underneath Sun, his tail poked out from under him, flicking back and forth slowly while Sun dreamt of something. He was clearly asleep, and the book trader could tell thanks to his soft breathing and the rise and fall of his chest. 

Well, there was no use waiting any longer. Sun had lubed himself before going to sleep, but that had been more than an hour and a half ago, so he would undoubtedly need more before anything was attempted on him. Tukson quietly reached for the lube on the bedside table, and held it in one hand, attempting to warm it up while he made to align Sun properly. He forced his hands to stop shaking as he gently took Sun by the ankles, moving him centimeters at a time and keeping an eye on Sun's face for any reaction. Nothing so far. Tukson continued until Sun was spread fairly wide for a sleeping man, and moved forward, kneeling between said legs.

At first, he only barely touched Sun, gently poking, prodding, and rubbing at his entrance. He continued until he was rubbing at said entrance roughly the same way he would if he weren't trying to be careful not to wake him, as if they were simply having sex the same as always. Insofar, Sun wasn't moving. Hesitantly, Tukson pressed the tip of his finger inside, freezing when he caught movement and calming down when it was only Sun's tail, having flicked back and forth once. After carefully removing his finger, he applied lube to it, pressing it back inside Sun slowly and easily, making no sudden movements and pushing back and forth with only the first half of his index finger. It was at least ten minutes of pushing, pulling, and re-applying small amounts of lube before he was really fingering Sun, pushing his finger in to the base and moving it around. 

Tukson looked up, gazing at Sun to measure any reaction he had. His head had turned to one side, and an erection was pressed against his abdomen. Otherwise, he was still fast asleep. Tukson can feel his own erection laying against the sheets of his bed, telling him that the effort was worth it. Indeed, his own breathing was starting to get a little quick. He'd never gone this far with anyone. Sure, he'd had sex, but he'd never pursued this most secret of kinks before. It's surprisingly erotic, fingering Sun while he slept, massaging his insides. He wonders if Sun's dreams are becoming erotic as well thanks to what he's doing. The idea of moving forward and fucking him in his sleep was almost unbearable, making him almost painfully hard.

He continued his ministrations, unwilling to go even slightly faster for fear of not only waking Sun up too early, but hurting him. However, after another seven minutes of fingering, he decided it was safe to add a second finger. He froze a second time when there was the sound of a sharp intake of breath, but again it was a false alarm. After several more minutes, there was no longer any more stretching or waiting to be done. 

Incredibly afraid of waking him up, Tukson moved, climbing over him and positioning himself atop Sun. His mattress was memory foam, so there was no danger of bed springs creaking, but the changes in pressure around his midsection and head had to have been picked up by Sun, even in his sleep, right? Lowering one of his hands down to Sun's inner thigh, Tukson kept him spread and moved his leg up slightly to allow himself proper access. Agonizingly slow, he pressed past the ring of muscle, getting the head of his dick inside Sun.

There's a sharp intake of breath from Sun, and as Tukson watched, he turned his head to the side again. _Come on, don't wake up, not yet._ He tossed and turned, and for several seconds Tukson wondered if he'd failed. But again, Sun settled into slumber. He waited, convinced that any movement will rouse him, with his cock just barely inside and begging to be pushed in, begging to wake Sun up and just fuck him senseless. But he waited anyway, and only when he was convinced he had a chance to move forward without being discovered did he do so.

He pushed in a few millimeters at a time, feeling that even that was too much. Tukson was desperately hard, and surrounding himself so slowly in the tight heat of Sun's walls was driving him crazy. Eventually, he was a quarter of the way in, then halfway, then two-thirds, and then he was finally all the way in, his hips meeting Sun's. A low moan rang out that, given how staunchly he was holding his own back, didn't come from him. He was busted, Sun had awoken.

Tukson looked down, and judging from the orgasmic facial expression, Sun was awake, though his eyes were closed. He leaned down, and melded his lips with Sun's, sliding his tongue into the other's mouth easily. As predicted, Sun returned the kiss. Well, he'd failed to keep Sun asleep for very long, but he may as well move on to the rest of the sex.

He moans into Sun's mouth as he begins a slow, easy thrust back and forth, and a sleepy Sun slung an arm over Tukson's back. Given the torturously slow penetration from before, he was ashamed to find that he only lasted a couple of minutes before releasing, filling Sun with seed. They parted for breath, the book keeper burying his face in Sun's neck.

 _"I can't believe you trusted me to do this."_   he said, voice muffled in Sun's shoulder.

 _"I trust you completely."_ Sun had answered, kissing his cheek and grasping for his hand.

When he turned his head and looked over at Sun, he looked sleepy and fucked out, but he was smiling, and that smile still made him look like an angel.

* * *

Somnophilia was not the only test of trust that entailed sex between them.

Whenever the two of them engaged one another, it was always in the bedroom, on the bed. Sun had approached the idea of having sex with Tukson in the shop front once before, but Tukson had denied it, stating that the idea of being caught by passerby mortified him. Even then, the look he'd been given made Tukson wonder if he'd been seen through without even talking it out like they had with other kinks.

The day--or rather night--had come, however, when Tukson had lost track of time reading a particularly interesting book, remaining in the front of the shop well past midnight. This was not the first time it had happened, it was actually quite regular, but these days he usually noticed Sun heading to the bedroom at about ten or eleven past the pages in his hands, and took that as the cue to get to bed himself. Tonight was unusual in that even though Sun was here, and was staying over, he had remained in the front of the shop with Tukson all this time.

He had been shaken from his absorption in the pages he was holding by the other man's hand on his shoulder, squeezing. He had gotten up, taking this as the cue to go to bed, but instead Sun had taken him by the arm and pulled him over towards the counter. Tukson had only been confused until Sun pulled him into a kiss and began removing their clothes. It was longer still before he actually put up feeble resistance, at which point Sun was laid back on top of the counter with his legs crossed around Tukson's waist.

_"Sun.....come on.....what if someone sees us?"_

_"No one's gonna see us."_

But he may as well have been a window with how easily Sun saw through his worries. The monkey faunus pulled him down, not for another kiss, but to murmur in his ear.

_"But I bet you like doing this anyway, don't you? I bet knowing that someone could walk by the shop at any time, and see you banging me on the counter, gets you hard doesn't it?"_

Indeed it did. Tukson groaned, even before Sun took hold of his erect shaft, palming it. He could feel a large blood vessel throbbing in the base of his dick, and sighed against Sun's neck. It was true. Sure, it was late, but there were still lamps on in the shop, and there were still streetlights along the road shining yellow light into the windows. Anyone who happened to stroll by the book trade would see Tukson nude, leaning over an equally nude Sun Wukong, and fucking him senseless.

_"Do you trust me?" Sun had asked._

_"Of course I do. Just promise me you'll be quiet..."_

_"I promise."_

Sun had kept that promise, a strangled noise escaping him when Tukson pushed in, instead of the usual drawn-out moan. And quiet he had remained, no matter how hard Tukson had thrusted, no matter how many times his ass was squeezed, no matter how much he had clearly wanted to scream his name. Admittedly, he had had to bury his face in Tukson's shoulder every once in a while, or slam their lips and tongues together for another kiss in order to muffle the loud moans escaping him, but the effort was there and nothing ever rose loud enough to be heard by any neighbors, at least he thought.

For his part, Tukson's eyes had remained firmly on the shop door and windows and on the streetlight outside, a low growl occasionally escaping him as he pounded away at Sun's hole mercilessly. Just the thought that they were doing this in secret, yet in plain view of the entire street, was a constant pressure on his insides, an occasional shudder up his spine. He truly would rather die than actually be caught, but the risk itself of being caught was fueling an animalistic lust in him. The need to remain quiet despite the heat pooling in his groin and the ecstasy filling him with each thrust into Sun's ass coupled with how easily they could be discovered was the sexiest thing he'd ever done. Luckily, no one walked by.

Tukson was frankly amazed Sun didn't give in and scream to the entire world what was happening right now. He knew he wanted to, and he knew that Sun was usually very loud at the peak of his sexual pleasure. His arms and legs were curled tight around Tukson's back and waist, and tail was curled tight around his thigh, a reminder that even though he was quiet, the constant thrusting into him was driving him crazy with lust. 

Tukson had no idea how long they'd been going at it, but he kept it up for as long as he could, determined to see at least  _2:00 A.M._ on his bedside table clock when they finally returned to the bedroom to crash. His body doesn't care what his mind wants though, and his stamina eventually gives out, leading him to spill deep inside Sun and for Sun to let out one long, low, moan into his shoulder.

Still no sign of anyone. Thank God.

_"Sun, we're done."_

Sun was panting even more than he was and had to catch his breath before he responded. _"We're done? Was it as good for you as it was for me?"_

Tukson smiled, letting his head fall onto the counter, realizing as he caught a view of the space inbetween the two of them that Sun was covered in his own seed. _"Every bit and more."_

* * *

Eventually, the Vytal Festival was drawing near. Tukson found himself hating it, despising it, even though he'd always loved watching the Vytal Festival and the Vytal Tournament, and loved hearing people talk about it in his shop. The reason, of course, was that it marked the last few weeks of his time with Sun. His 'fuckbuddy' turned 'friend with benefits' turned 'sometimes-lover-best-friend' would be gone just after the Festival's end. He was supposed to have been making plans to leave himself in the past couple months, given that he had recently walked out on the White Fang. He had to run, and Sun had to return home. Yet here he was, saddened and having virtually no plan at all. His attention on Sun had consumed any fear, yet now it was returning in full force.

But every time he saw that smile, kissed those lips, it was impossible to be afraid. Sun seemed to be able to tell that he wasn't feeling his usual self, seeing through him as always. Tukson had always denied anything was wrong, even though he knew it was no use lying to the younger man.

Being honest with himself, the last two months had almost been like....like having a real relationship with someone he--

He couldn't even bring himself to think the word. Was he? Was he really falling? That was stupid, it was just sex, it was just two men getting rid of their needs with one another. But the voice inside his head called 'honesty' wouldn't let him get away with such an obvious lie. 

However, with every week, his desperation not to have to let Sun go increased, and so did his dread at Sun staying with him a moment longer, fearing the idea that he could be caught in the crossfire if the White Fang decided to show up at his doorstep to execute him. There was one solution to the problem, one that Tukson feared doing almost as much as either of the previous ideas. He didn't want to admit _that_ , his heart jumped into his throat every time he considered it.

But.....they trusted each other, didn't they? Sun definitely trusted him, and Tukson had been open with far more details about himself around him than around anyone else. Was there any sense in holding back the last of the things he hadn't told? Especially if you were telling your best-friend-not-boyfriend that you were going to be _hunted down and killed_  at some point. Or the alternative...begging Sun to take him with him when he left. Even if he weren't clinging to Sun, it would still be a useful asset to have a skilled Huntsman-in-training at his side to protect him. 

So, the next time that Sun came around the shop, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement for the Vytal Tournament, Tukson took him to the back room and led him aside, sitting down in a chair and looking at his knees while keeping Sun's hand in his own. He wasn't sure how to even begin to say this. When he glanced up, Sun looked confused.

_"Tukson?"_

_"Listen,"_ he started, gulping. _"I....I've been thinking."_

_"About what?"_

_"About what I want. You know....you and I have been doing this kind of thing for two months, now, and...."_

Sun raised an eyebrow. _"You breaking it off with me?"_

Tukson didn't know how to answer. Potentially, yes. He should, for Sun's safety, but at the same time he wanted to be around him, be with him, be partners with him. Which route should he go for? He couldn't be optimistic...but he still needed Sun to know how hard it was to break away from him, how much he....wanted him, needed him, all those synonyms for the word 'love' that he could use.

_"It's not that...not necessarily. I've been reconsidering my stance on dating, I guess."_

Sun had both eyebrows raised now. _"You want to date me? Guess we have been getting pretty close."_

_"Well....it's just that there are some, um, complications."_

_"What sort of 'complications'?"_

It was now or never. He had to be one hundred percent honest.

_"Well.................You deserve the truth. And the truth is......I was in the White Fang."_

Sun didn't recoil, try to yank his hand away, or say anything at all.

_" 'Was'?"_

_"I'm not anymore, but, I was there as recently as November."_

_"What's this got to do with me?"_

Tukson was confused now. It didn't sound dismissive, it just sounded as though Sun honestly didn't know why that was important.

_"I thought you said you hated the White Fang?"_

_"I do, but you're not part of it anymore. I have another friend who's ex-White Fang, too."_

_"Then you don't care?"_

_"Well, I do care. But everyone makes mistakes. I'm cool with you so long as you didn't go around killing people or anything like the rest."_

To Tukson's only relief, he hadn't, and never would. Those sorts of vicious acts were why he left.

_"But....that's not all."_

_"What else is there?"_

_"Sun....they don't let people just leave the White Fang anymore."_ Tukson admitted. _"It's pretty much a militant organization now. I used a fake name when I was there, but eventually they're going to find out my real one, and when they do, they'll know where I am because it's been plastered over the name of my shop for the last six years."_

_"You're going to be hunted?"_

Sun had leaned down, level with Tukson to look him in the eye. _"I'm gonna protect you."_

Tukson's heart was hammering. That was heroic of him, but he didn't understand the sort of assassins the White Fang had on their side. There was a reason they were still dangerous even though many Huntsman had been enlisted against them. 

_"Sun, I wasn't going to ask you to protect me."_

_"Well, I'm going to anyway."_

_"Don't you know what I'd be asking of you? You'd be in danger, too."_

_"I'm used to danger. I'm not just gonna leave you to get killed. You're officially under my protection."_

_"Sun...."_ Tukson was touched, he really was, even if he still thought that was foolish. But it was true that they'd survive better if it was the two of them. So.... _"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Can.....Can I please come with you?"_

_"Come with me where? Back home?"_

_"Yeah. I know you're leaving when the Vytal Festival is finished, and....I was planning to escape to Vacuo sometime anyway. Would you take me with you? Please?"_ he begged, looking at him. Those bright blue eyes stared back, unwilling to show any hesitation. _"If we're both going to the same place, and it'd help us stay safe from assassins....."_

Sun smiled at him. _"It sounds like a plan."_

Tukson's heart lifted.

_"As soon as I finish the tournament, I'll see my team off when they head back to Mistral. Then I'll come back and get you and we'll head on a ship to Vacuo the same day. Sound good?"_

_"It sounds amazing, Sun, thank you."_

_Then it's settled. Don't worry about the White Fang. They could throw a million of them at you and not get past me."_

Tukson knew it was hyperbole, that if even a hundred soldiers came after Sun, he could die. But even so, hearing him say it like that, he could almost believe it. He put a hand on either side of Sun's face, bringing him in for a slow, chaste kiss.

_"Thank you, Sun."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These things used to start off immediately with truckloads of hardcore smut and never go deeper, and now I feel like if I want to write any smut at all, I have to provide 10 hours of backstory first. I wonder if that's a good thing or a bad thing?


	8. SJR "Clubbing"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. If you liked it or the others, comment and says o.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Count how many times the word "tongue" appears in this chapter.

Kinks/Sex Acts:

  * Full Body Worship (abs/pecs/arms/back/thighs/feet/hands/face/ass/dick/pits/etc.); the entire body is orally serviced.
  * Large Dicks: Junior's dick is practically parody, it's so huge.
  * Deepthroating: Dicks go down throats.
  * Pet names: "babe" and "baby" show up.
  * Multiple Orgasms: Refractory periods are ignored.
  * Cowboy Position
  * Standing + Fucking: Sex is pursued with one person being held in the standing person's lap, wrapped around their waist.
  * Shower Sex: Exactly what it says.
  * Fingering: Exactly what it says.



Relationship: Junior finds himself being flirted with by a sexy stranger in his club, and hey, why not see how much of it he really means? 

* * *

* * *

Hei Xiong, known locally as Junior, was a very busy man. Repairs on his club had only finally been completed less than a week ago, and getting business flowing again was no easy task. Hiring, cutting off dangerous connections, restocking, making sure the light systems and sound systems worked right, and then when patrons finally began to come in again, reaching closest to his usual figures just tonight, he of course had to get back into managing his nightclub-slash-bar as usual. Simply put, he'd been worked hard and was eager to relax as soon as possible.

Not that he wasn't having fun. It was always a good feeling, running your own business, and Junior had always loved the heavy reverberating beat of music in a club, always loved the way lights moved and flashed. He'd made a living history clubbing until he was finally dead set on owning his own club. People enjoying his place, dancing and grinding to his music, getting drunk on his wine, made him feel a lot of pride. It was just hellacious work, getting your place wrecked and having to rebuild it like that.

So the moment he was able to close up shop and tell the Malachite twins to go home, he was going to head back to his bedroom in the back of the bar, undress, pleasure himself, shower, and then pleasure himself again before getting a good eight hours of sleep. He's still got fifteen minutes before that happens, though, and thus he's trying to exercise extreme control of himself. Didn't want the last stragglers requesting a drink and forcing him to step away from the bar seeing him with a tent in his pants.

"Hey handsome."

Junior looked up from the glass he was cleaning. Across from him and to the left was a young man who was smiling at him. Blond, pretty blue eyes and white teeth, and wearing an open white jacket to display his abs. He was also a faunus, judging from the monkey tail swishing behind him. He looked about eighteen or nineteen. Junior raised an eyebrow.

"Generally, the people you flirt with in clubs are the other patrons, not the bartender." he reminded the man.

"None of them looked as fun as you do."

"I look 'fun'?" Junior asked. People usually described him, with his near-seven-foot musclebound frame and professional appearance, to be more along the lines of 'pants-pissing-ly intimdating' before they described him to be fun.

"Well, I didn't want to say you looked like you could break me in half and that I find that sexy."

 _Much_  better. 

"You know, you're about as smooth as gravel." Junior said, biting his cheek and setting the glass and rag down.

"I wish you had said 'crunchy peanut butter,' the faunus lamented, 'then I could've asked you to spread me out and taste me."

The bartender smiled despite himself. Alright, so he wasn't hopeless. "Alright, what can I get you? From the shelf behind me, that is? And I'm gonna need to see some ID before you ask."

The faunus reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet, from which he took a small plastic card and handed it over the counter to Junior. Junior took it and glanced at it. It read 'Sun Wukong', 'male', and according to the date, he was 21. He pulled a small light out of his own pocket, shining it on the card. It was quite plainly a very cheap fake, the twins should've seen through this immediately.

"This is fake." he said, handing it back to 'Sun'. "How did you even get through the door with this?"

"I smiled my way in." the faunus answered, the gleaming one on his face widening. Junior looked over towards the entrance to the club. Miltia was standing next to the door, and indeed she did have a bit of a dazed look on her face. Hopeless.

"So how old are you, really?" Junior asked, appraising him. "And what's your real name?"

"You asking me that because I look like a fun ride?"

"I'm asking you that because I might not want minors in my bar."

The faunus reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll. After messing around with it for a few seconds, he showed it to Junior. It was a criminal record for a detainment center in Mistral, and displayed the name Sun Wukong, and according to the date of birth, he was 19 years old and a native of Vacuo. Well, no lying with that.

"So you're not a minor, but you  _are_  a criminal?" the bartender asked with another raised brow. 

"In the loosest sense of the term. A month and a 200-lien fine for stealing some food. I'm not exactly the riskiest proposition out there."

"Been around, haven't you? Born in Vacuo, detained in Mistral, swaggering into my club to flirt."

"I transferred to Haven midway through my first year. I'm here for the Vytal tournament. Figured so long as I'm going around and doing life-changing things, I might as well try my luck with the local sexy barman."

Junior can't help but smirk. "So you're training to be a Huntsman? Maybe you aren't so easily broken in half, then."

Sun grinned and his tail swished. "Are my charms finally working?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You're a good-looking kid, but I'd probably ruin you."

"I'd say you wouldn't, but the more accurate thing to say is that I'd forgive you."

Junior was horny. He'd been horny the entire night, and now a hot young stud was walking up to him with zero shame or discretion about the fact that he wanted to have sex. It was pretty much providence, and he was only putting up this much resistance because it was the proper thing to do.....and because he'd fallen for traps that had to do with attractive young blondes before. He leaned over the bar, so that he didn't have to raise his voice to speak as much over the music of the club.

"And let's say I did let you into my pants for tonight. What exactly would you do with me?"

Sun's eyes gleamed, or maybe it was the flashing strobe lights. "I'd lick every inch of that built body, for starters."

Junior's hard-on jumped in its tent. Still very bold, he was. "Every inch? Careful what you say, I'd hold you to that."

"I don't make promises I don't intend to keep. We doing this, or what?"

Damn right, they were doing this. "Stick around right here for a few more minutes. I'll run the twins off and close up shop."

* * *

As promised, Junior sent the Malachite twins on their way before turning off all the lights and music and locking up. It was now one in the morning, and Sun was still waiting by the bar.

No sooner had the bartender made his way back to the bar than he was lifting Sun over it, taking him by the hand back into the hallway behind the wine shelf, past the small kitchen and to his back room. Here, there was a den and a bedroom. They entered the latter, Junior closing the door behind him after showing Sun into a spacious, well-lit bedroom with a king-sized bed (or whatever came after king, seeing as he'd had to order it to fit his own six-foot-eleven build). 

"I like your bed." Sun said, inviting himself onto it and sitting down.

"You'll like it even better once we're naked on it. So come on, let's get these clothes off."

Said clothes came off at a pace that belied how eager they both were. When he finally stood naked in front of the faunus, he's pleased to see those beautiful blue eyes raking across his body. He flexed his pecs just for show, smiling when Sun's eyebrows jump as he watched. His own eyes were feasting as well, taking in a body that was toned in the extreme, every inch packed but never approaching the look of muscle that was gained at a gym. Speaking of which...

"I believe you said something about licking every inch of me?"

"Weren't about to forget, were you? Lay down on the bed and I'll get to work."

Junior obeyed, laying himself down on his back on the bed on top of the sheets with his legs slightly spread. He stared down the length of his body towards Sun at the end, loving the way he leaned in over the edge of the bed, framed between his legs. 

"I take it you want me to start at the bottom?"

"Mhm."

Junior was no stranger to muscle or body worship, but had never done this in particular before, least of all had his foot licked. Though Sun still smiled and exuded confidence, there's a slight shifting of his weight and expression that makes Junior sure he hasn't either. Next thing he knew, he could feel Sun's flattened tongue being drawn slowly over the bottom of his right foot, from sole to arch to pad. It's just slow enough to be erotic, to send a shiver up Junior's spine. _Oh yeah_.

Sun continued to lick, up and down the bottom of his foot, tasting him. Once he seemed to have had enough, he moved upward, licking the biggest toe before pulling it into his mouth, sucking on it. Junioe kept his eyes trained on Sun's, which were looking back at him, but closed as Sun continued to lick and suck at the toe. Soon he was taking more than one in, making quiet sounds as he worked, pleasuring the bartender's feet. Tingles were running up the length of Junior's leg. It wasn't just the bottom and the toes, but the entire foot placed under the gentle flicking of the faunus' tongue. The sides and the top of Junior's feet, in addition to the heel and his ankle, were soon slightly shiny and wet.

After a couple of minutes, Sun seemed to be satisfied with his work on the foot and moved upward, tongue tracing the cords in his ankle again before he stopped. Junior's legs were forcibly readjusted, so that his knees were bent and in the air, allowing Sun to climb up onto the edge of the bed. From there, he leaned down, opening his mouth and pressing his tongue where it had left off and then drawing it up the length of Junior's calf. The bigger man let out a sigh, feeling his muscles tense and relax wherever that masterful tongue slid across them. Sun left no centimeter of skin untouched, lips and tongue trailing over the sides and underside of his calf before moving up to his knee, tonguing it and the back of that knee, too.

When Sun moved upwards onto his thigh, Junior exhaled sharply. It took him quite a while to get every bit of flesh with his tongue, which only made the bartender ecstatic. His thigh, much closer to his groin, was alight with nerves responding to Sun's flattened, torturously slow-moving tongue. Junior's cock, previously lying flat against his abdomen and only slightly hard, was now at full attention, stiff and awaiting its turn as that wandering tongue drew closer. He couldn't help but let out a groan when Sun explored the underside of his thigh and neared his rear, only to come back up and begin tracing the v-lines at his waist. 

"Stop."

"You want me to go back down?"

"Start at my other foot and come back."

Sun obeyed, and the result was frustrating in a wonderfully erotic way. It was almost like edging, Sun getting so tantalizingly close to his cock that Junior could feel his breath against it, only to return to the starting point and begin his slow ascent again. _I'm going to have to get his number and do this again, just for the foot thing_ , Junior thought, as Sun once again ran his flat tongue across the underside of his foot in such an arousing way, before moving up to the calf. Though the result of starting over again was torment, it seemed to go faster this time, Sun now making a point of actually licking each part of his body instead of enjoying himself along the way. It seemed that, like Junior, he was ready to get back up to the waist.

Sun was at his thigh again, tasting the thick, corded muscles there. Junior's dick is throbbing, and he gripped the sheets as Sun made his way around and over until he was poised over it. 

"Why've you stopped? Is it bigger than you thought?"

"That's one way to put it."

Oh yes, he liked that awestruck gaze Sun was giving his dick, which easily reached up past his navel. Junior himself was an enormous man, but the heat he was packing was more than proportionate. Undeterred, Sun wrapped a hand around it, massaging it up and down gently before leading down and doing that same tormenting lick, dragging his wet tongue from the base of his dick to the tip of the head. Junior couldn't take it, and half wanted to grab him and shove him down on his cock. He restrained himself, but did end up taking him by the back of the head and tangling his fingers in those blond locks.

"Please, just suck me."

Sun obliged, taking the head into his mouth and moving downward, sucking him off. Junior moaned, feeling that skilled tongue sliding against the underside of his dick and providing him pleasure. Sun began a moderate pace, bobbing up and down on his shaft. He spread his legs slightly, allowing Sun to lean up on his hands and knees to take in more of him. Soon, Sun was descending slower, but deeper. It quickly became apparent what he was trying to do, and Junior spoke up to stop him.

"Hang on there, Sun. You can't deepthroat something like that."

Sun looked upwards, meeting Junior's eyes to show that he had heard, but otherwise gave no sign that he was listening. He continued his ministrations, eventually making it down to three-quarters of the way onto his cock before he had to pull it out of his throat, pausing to catch some air. Junior thought he was being an idiot. The last thing he wanted to do was have to get Sun first aid for improper bedroom dick-sucking. But the man persevered, and the bartender was hard-pressed to care because goddamn, that tongue and those throat muscles working his dick felt _so damn good_. The faunus continued to deepthroat him, which was impressive in its own right simply due to how thick in addition to how long his cock was. It was driving Junior crazy, and he thanked the stars for his gift of immense endurance. _Fuck_ , but he loved this.

He has to open his eyes when he feels lips touch the base of his cock. Looking down, he saw that Sun had finally succeeded, blond bangs and nose brushing his waist. His tongue was flicking back and forth, lapping at the base and his balls. It was only a second or two before he had to come up for air, but Junior admired the determination. Getting a grip on that blond hair, he pulled him away.

"That's enough, baby. Get to work on my balls."

After one last tantalizing lick down Junior's shaft, Sun obeyed. He licked the large balls sitting underneath Junior's cock like a whore, shameless and dirty and needy. He would lick one, then the other, then take one into his mouth and suck on it for a bit before moving over to the other one and doing the same. After five minutes of it, Junior's head was thrown  back and he was grasping at the sheets on the edges of his bed. He let out a louder moan than ever when Sun took both balls and began sucking them, wet muscle flicking at the skin. All too soon, he forced Sun to move on from that, too.

"Lean up." he ordered.

After getting room, Junior turned on his side, tapping his hips so that Sun can pick up where he left off, sliding his tongue over them. Once he was satisfied, he turned over completely, now laying on his stomach. His back was exposed to his partner, and more importantly, his ass was too. He's both glad and aroused to find Sun's hands almost immediately grabbing and squeezed the cheeks.

"Get to work, babe."

Sun didn't need telling twice. Junior moaned into his pillow, louder than before, when he drew that tantalizingly slow tongue over the globes of his ass cheeks, very deliberately tasting the smooth flesh there. The faunus began to turn it into something more involved when he began not only licking, but kissing and sucking at various places on each cheek as well. Sun spent longer here than he had anywhere else, something Junior got a smug satisfaction out of. Eventually, there's a pause, and Junior lifts his head and turns behind him to meet Sun's gaze, as if to say 'go on'. When he does, and Junior feels that merciless tongue dragging along his entrance, his strangled moan quickly turns into an outright yell of pleasure.

_"Mmmmn."_

_"Ohhhhhhhh, fuck yeah."_

Sun did what he did best, and Junior's dick is painfully hard between him and the mattress. Sun made sure to lap at his hole with long, slow licks at first before getting more into it, not only licking, but kissing and sucking. Junior felt him latch his mouth onto his hole and press his tongue inside, and he howled, thankful for soundproof walls that kept his neighbors from knowing he was getting his ass eaten.

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"_

He couldn't help himself, and reached behind him. He grabbed Sun by the back of the head again, this time forcing him deeper, refusing to even chance the faunus lifting his face and mouth and lips from where he most wanted them. Sun hummed, not put off in the slightest by the display of aggression and need. If anything, Junior felt him tongue fuck him even deeper and faster. Before he could stop himself, his hips are moving up and down to match the thrusting of Sun's tongue. He no longer cared about keeping an orgasm in check. Sun had wrapped his arms underneath Junior's thighs to get better leverage, leaning down and pressing his face between the cheeks to taste Junior as deep as he possibly could, and Junior screamed.

_"FUCK!"_

Warm fluid was spilling between his chest and the sheets, and he didn't care. It felt too damn good. Even though he'd climaxed, Sun doesn't stop, resulting in Junior becoming a shuddering, moaning mess before long. He had to plead with the monkey boy to stop, if only so they could proceed with their arrangement. This was only one orgasm, he could get at least another one or two in tonight.

"Sun, please, I'm begging you."

That wonderful tongue finally withdraws from his ass, and a sense of disappointment washes over him. Instead, Sun takes the lead and begins moving that tongue up over Junior's lower back, where the muscles tensed under him, and then upwards onto his broad mid-upper back. After readjusting himself, Sun placed his hands on either side of Junior and laid against him, playfully thrusting his own hard cock between his cheeks. Junior wouldn't have cared if Sun really had fucked him into the mattress, and was a bit disappointed that he actually didn't. But the erotic wet muscle travelling along his back and shoulder blades felt nice, and already his partly-spent cock is twitching again. It gets especially nice when he feels Sun licking the back of his neck, and pausing to give him a kiss on the cheek, at which Junior smiled. 

"Come on, Junior, turn back over. I'm not done with you yet."

The bartender forced himself to roll over, and Sun readjusted himself a third time. This time he sat between Junior's legs, leaned over him and pushing his half-hard cock out of the way. The sight of semen on his chest doesn't deter Sun in the slightest from running his tongue across Junior's abdomen and sides, dipping into each valley and running into each line and roving over each muscle. When he reached Junior's pecs, he licked them clean, and spent the longest time yet licking them more even after they were.

 _Yeah, he definitely likes pecs_ , Junior thought, as Sun gave them the same treatment his ass cheeks had gotten, licking and sucking the vast expanse of muscle covering his chest. Junior flexed them again for fun, which made Sun laugh. He quickly became fully hard again, resulting in his boner pressing between Sun's ass cheeks the way Sun's had pressed between his own a second ago. Once his chest has been done, Sun aimed to move for his neck, but Junior stopped him, pushing his head off to the side, and lifting his arm behind his head.

"There too?"

"Every inch."

For his part, Sun didn't hesitate but for a second. He leaned in, drawing his tongue across Junior's armpit. Not a single inch of flesh was missed, and he even seemed to enjoy it, dipping his tongue into that area laden with very short hair Junior kept neatly shaved. He moved on quickly, though, and seemed to enjoy the task of licking over the muscles in Junior's powerful, built shoulders and biceps much more. He took hold with his hands, handling the arm so that he could get his tongue to every part of it, before moving down to the elbow and moving his tongue over it front and back. Then came the forearm, kissed and licked all the way down to the wrist.

Junior allowed Sun to taste the palm and the back of his hand on his own, but took over after, putting his fingers into Sun's mouth one by one for him to suck them. It was hot as hell, pressing his fingers down on that tongue and feeling it twist and move around to taste him. After that was done, Sun moved over to Junior's other side, repeating the process for that arm. 

They were almost finished. Junior lifted his head back, allowing Sun the most access to lick across his collarbones, which made him groan. Sun moved up, making sure to bite once or twice at the muscular flesh on his neck, and reaching around to make sure he got the sides as well. Finally, they were face to face, Sun straddling his waist to make sure Junior's hard-on was kept where he wanted it. 

"Am I done?" Sun asked.

"Not quite." Junior answered, reaching up to tap his right cheek. Sun obeyed, leaning down and letting his tongue slowly drag across Junior's cheek, from the edge of his beard up to his ear. It was the strangest thing he'd ever felt, yet there was a definite erotic intimacy to it that he could get behind. Sun repeated it twice more, before switching sides and licking his other cheek three times. Now they were done. Slowly and deliberately, Sun leaned down and let his tongue slide across the very final body part: his lips.

Junior moaned, letting his own tongue slide out to brush against Sun's, tasting himself. The two of them played like that for a minute, never quite kissing, but flicking their tongues out to meet the other's while Sun communicated what he'd been doing and Junior received it. His patience ran thin very quickly, though, and he reached up to put a palm on the back of Sun's head, and reaching the other arm up to sling it around his shoulders and drag him down. He French kissed Sun deep and slow, sucking on his tongue, though it didn't remain slow for long. He could feel Sun's erection pressing against his wet stomach and feel his ass grinding against his own erection. He'd waited long enough and he's ready for more.

"Sun." he murmured against the man's lips, letting his arms fall down to grasp Sun at the hips, fingers squeezing the top of his ass. The faunus took the hint, leaning up off of him. After fishing around blindly for a while in the drawer in his bedside table, he located a large packet of lube. Sun is looking behind him, observing his next task.

"Too big? We don't have to--"

"No, never too big. Don't worry about it, just go slow and we'll be fine."

That was the attitude he liked to see. He was liberal with the lubricant, spreading a lot on himself and holding back a moan when the cool liquid met his already warm and wet cock. He's equally generous when it comes to lubing Sun's entrance, and enjoys the loud, shameless moans he receives when he inserts his slippery finger into Sun's hole and massing his insides. Impatient though he was, he tries to prolong it, making sure to get two fingers in before moving on. 

As much as he tried to prepare and as slow as he tried to go, Sun still screams when he slides down onto Junior's dick, causing him to panic despite how good it felt. 

"Are you o--"

" _Yes_! Shit, it's alright, I'm okay! _Fuck_! Don't stop!"

Wary, but following instruction, Junior continued, using his grip on Sun's hips to pull him down onto his cock. A cry came from Sun when he was a little over halfway down, causing him to stop again. Sun was biting his lip.

"C-Can you do at a different angle?"

"You don't need to take it all."

"Fuck that. I need it."

He had to admire Sun's persistence. As suggested, he tried a different angle. He wasn't used to being the one who follows instructions so much when he fucked, but Sun clearly knew what he wanted and wasn't going to accept anything less. The faunus was grimacing, teeth gritted as Junior tried several different angles, trying desperately not to moan, not liking the idea that he was getting off while Sun was in pain. He hoped that all of this was worth not being able to walk for a while.He kept attempting to find the right spot, find more room to fit himself in, until finally....

"AUGH! RIGHT THERE, RIGHT THERE! _FUCK_!"

Sun slid down on his cock again, perfectly fitting, and his ass touched Junior's hips and balls. He allowed himself to throw his head back and enjoy the feeling, now that he could hear Sun whimpering and whining in pleasure instead of pain. He started up a slow rhythm, not moving Sun very far up, but instead bouncing him, loving the sound of his ass slapping against him when he came down. A minute later, he felt resistance against the grip he had on Sun's hips. Junior looked back down, opening his eyes to find Sun rising, his legs shaking, until only the head of Junior's dick was inside him, before sliding back down hard. Sun screamed again and Junior screamed with him, both of them in pleasure. He could only hope the feeling of his shaft filling him up was half as good as the feeling of Sun's inner muscles around that shaft for him. The faunus does it a second time, and as he does, Junior gazes upwards to find him looking back at him.

" _Fuck yeah, baby, ride that dick._ "

He couldn't help himself anymore. He drove himself up into Sun, slamming him down to meet his thrusts. It felt amazing, the slick movements aided by the lubricant and Sun squeezing his shaft. It's only a few more minutes before Sun is throwing his head back too, and spilling white ropes over Junior's chest and neck. Junior kept moving regardless, his own orgasm still distant, and Sun is quickly reduced to a moaning mess, falling back against him again. Well, that wasn't going to do.

Summoning all of his energy, he wrapped his arms around Sun to keep him steady and rolled, until he was sliding off the bed. Sun yelped in alarm as Junior slung him up, and carried him over to the center of the room in front of the bed, where he resumed bouncing the man on his dick. Sun was taken aback, but adjusted well, keeping a firm grip on his shoulders while he leaned in and kissed Junior again, hot and deep and laden with more muffled moaning. He felt powerful, and seemed to have succeeded in impressing Sun by fucking him on two feet. They kept their lip lock uninterrupted, refusing to part even as Junior squeezed Sun's ass and drove his dick deep into that spot hidden inside him.

He didn't know how much longer it was before he felt that tingling sensation behind his navel, but it was bliss the entire time. Eventually though, he has to succumb, and shudders as the last few rounds happen before he can feel himself climaxing again. He let a low breath out, finally parting with Sun as he backed up, legs weak, until he found something to lean against and support him--his dresser.

"Shit, Junior....." came a murmur against his cheek.

"Good?"

"Hell yeah." 

He turned his head to kiss Sun on the cheek, a small thank-you for an amazing fuck.

"C'mon, let's hit the shower."

* * *

Getting Sun off his dick proved to be difficult, due to how exhausted he was, how exhausted Sun was, and how very insistent Sun was that he not pull out. But it got done. Actually having him stand on his own, however, wasn't possible. He couldn't do it, and needed Junior to hold him by the waist in order to remain upright, something Junior took no issue with whatsoever. Once he'd turned the shower on, they turned their attention to one another, soaping and shampooing each other. It was nice, warm, wet, pleasant. Sun's fascination with Junior's muscles took over quickly, leading to him spending far more soap on his pecs and ass cheeks than they probably deserved. In exchange, Junior let his own fascination with Sun's tongue take over, leaning down to kiss him gently every once in a while.

Sun turned to the wall, hanging on to the bar on the side, and turned his back to Junior. The bartender took a second to admire how fucking _beautiful_  he looked with water running down his toned muscles and ass.

"Could you do my tail? And maybe clean me out while you're at it....?"

Junior obliged, and a low rumble came from Sun's chest and throat as his fingers ran through the strands of hair on his tail, seemingly enjoying it when he ran his fingers down the length of his tail. He faithfully slid his fingers up and down the appendage, running soap into the fur, and watching it curl and uncurl in his hands. After that was done, he turned his attention to Sun's hole, pressing a finger into it easily. He gets down on his knees to see and work better, and it was an ego boost to see how easily Sun opened up for him after being so loosened by his girth.

Cleaning him out wasn't a short process, as Sun had had quite a lot of sperm shot inside him. It was also made difficult by the fact that his ever-persistent boner still didn't seem done for tonight, and rose to stiffness again after a few minutes of playing with Sun's hole. He continues his work, making sure his partner is emptied, before he finally gives in and leans forward, licking the entrance lightly before landing a slap on Sun's ass cheek. Above him, the faunus shuddered.

"Do it again."

Junior obeyed, tonguing Sun's hole and smacking both ass cheeks, a palm each, this time. Without Sun asking, he rose up to his full height and pressed against him from behind, sliding his cock between those cheeks.

"Seriously, Junior? Another round?"

"May as well get dirty one last time before we get clean and get out. Are you complaining?"

"No way."

 He leaned against Sun's back and pulled his hips towards him, so that Sun's back was arched and his ass was out. After a moment taken to align himself, he pushes in. Sun cried out. As loose as he was, Junior _had_ just shoved more than half his enormous cock inside of him all at once. Almost immediately, however, he dispelled any illusions of it hurting.

"God damn it, that felt so good, man..."

Junior leaned in, letting his bearded cheek press against Sun's clean-shaven one as he pushed his cock in to the base, hearing Sun groan against the shower wall and feeling it reverberate through his torso. 

"You like that, babe? My dick filling you up?" he murmured in the faunus' ear.

"Feels like there's a foot's worth of cock between your legs." Sun muttered against the wall, causing Junior to laugh against him.

"Almost."

"Almost? What are the measurements?"

"Eleven inches."

"That's fucking crazy." Sun said, closing his eyes and relaxing.

He pistoned in and out of Sun, enjoying the feeling of those slick muscles allowing him in and out, not having to worry about how fast or deep he went. Thanks to the orgasm he'd just had, it took him quite a while to build another, allowing him enjoy fifteen minutes of simply rutting into Sun, hearing that slapping sound he loved so much, feeling the water running down their bodies, and putting a hand around his partner. Sun is a mess, quietly moaning and groaning with each thrust. Something runs by his foot, and he realizes that his partner has had his own second orgasm for tonight, white strands running down the wall and through the water at their feet into the drain.

As relaxed as he was, he figured he should talk while he had energy before he finished and risked blacking out. 

"It's been too damn long since I had someone that could get three loads out of me. You're fuckin' amazing, Sun."

Sun turned his head, returning the kiss to the cheek he'd gotten a while ago. "I'm talented like that."

"Oh yeah? I might just have to keep you around for a while, then." he said, putting forth a serious offer with a squeeze of ass cheek. "Sound good to you?"

"Hell yeah. There's no way I'm getting dicked like that for only one night." Sun answered, reaching around behind him to squeeze Junior's in turn. "I'm glad I tried my luck."

Junior smiled, and soon he was riding out the last of his final orgasm for the night and filling the faunus with seed all over again. 

"Fuck....maybe we should just sleep here..... Nah, can't afford the water bill."

It takes all of his willpower and his physically exhausted energy to hoist Sun up--this time failing to bother removing him from his cock the way Sun had wanted--and turn the water off, then dry each other off and carry him to bed. He fell onto it, trying not to hurt his lover, and the man promptly wrapped all five limbs around Junior, burying his face in his chest.

The post-orgasmic bliss combined with how worn out he was made sure Junior fell into slumber almost immediately.

* * *

"I was about to say, it'd be pretty weird of you to take a walk of shame out of your own place."

"Nah," Junior answered, moving glasses around shelves and checking the register. "Just in here, getting ready for when the bar opens tonight."

"You mind if I stick around? I kinda like this place when it's quiet."

"Sure." Junior answered, turning to look at Sun. "So long as you stay naked like that until opening time."

 


End file.
